Together We Map the World (1)— Where No One Goes Series
by ScoreLaine
Summary: When time is changed and Hiccup leaves before he could change the course of 300 years worth of Viking history, the Berkians have to deal with the consequences of that decision. While our favorite duo becomes all the inseparable team that is a force to reckon with, which we all know and love. Enjoy :)
1. Every Story Begins With a Choice

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction. And like so many others before me could not help but fall into the temptation of writing my very own running away story. I would like to thank all of the authors of stories I have read of the duo running away, giving me a clear idea on how I want this to end. And thanks for looking at my story.**

**_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_**

Chapter one: Every Story Begins With a Choice.

"Leaving... We're leaving, let's pack up. We're taking a vacation... Forever." Hiccup sighed, preparing to fly away with Toothless. He lowered the basket down, looking at the contents. Making sure that he had everything and sure the flight equipment was sound. He heard a twig snap and looked up, suddenly remembering that there happened to be a lonely dragon who was also in the cove, that was excited to have the company that he so dearly missed, and Hiccup hadn't said hello. The dragon was speeding towards him at such high speeds that it left no doubt in Hiccup's mind that he was about to be bowled over. Unfortunately for his back and lungs he was not fast enough in getting out of the way. Before he could fully get air back in lungs he felt a slimy tongue happily lick his face with glee.

"Eew! Eew! Stop!" It went on like that a full thirty seconds, till finally Hiccup was able to get the purchase he needed to get away from the dragon, rolling away from the slimy substance. Though it seemed to him that he didn't need to try as hard as he usually did. He sat up and immediately started to wipe the sticky saliva off his small stature.

"Ugh..." He looked down and subconsciously said aloud. His hands now slimy from cleaning his face, and clothes, he wiped his hands on the grass, still feeling the wetness on his shirt and hair. But there was nothing more to do about it. Subconsciously the boy patted the dragon's head before he walked the few, short, steps back towards the basket, continuing to prepare for the journey. His mind going through the different steps that would have to be made, there was no coming back, everything had to go according to plan from the beginning for it to work.

first they would eat considering they had no idea when the next time they would have the chance to. Hiccup grabbed the fishing supplies that he snatched and brought them towards the lagoon. Toothless watched intently, curious of Hiccup's actions.

Time went on the sun began to think of setting, giving a golden light throughout the cove. As Hiccup splaid out the fish for Toothless, one by one the fish disappeared in the dragon's gullet. Hiccup watched in deep thought as the happy dragon, who was yet again being fed in one day, chowed down on another fish.

The smell of cooked fish, and the smoke rising from the now dying fire that seemed to move of a life of its own. Hiccup was a thousand miles away, uncertain if this was really the only last path left for him.

0o0o0o0

As Hiccup thought about his father and his... 'Friends' and people the fish seemed to lose its appeal, what if his father could change? What if he actually listened to his own flesh and blood? Toothless stretched his wings out and smacked his lips. No... Toothless meant too much, he could never risk Toothless's life like that, he would never risk his best friend in such a gamble that was almost certain to fail. He finished the last bite of his cooked fish, he began the final preparations, going through them quickly and efficiently to give himself no time to think about what he was about to go through. Finally it was over, everything was done. Toothless's saddle and tail had been tightened and secured yet in a comfortable fashion for the dragon, all the belongings and equipment that Hiccup had brought with him was strapped, all that was left was for them to do, was to officially do the 'flying away' part of his plan. The only problem was his heart, poor, young, Hiccup had such a big heart, that even after everything the village had done to him he still loved them, he still considered Berk, dare he say it? Home.

After a slight hesitation, and a little coo from Toothless, Hiccup sat himself in the saddle, and took a long last look around the cove, but not actually seeing it, he was in fact seeing his house, the forge, Meade Hall, his village and it's occupants. He so dearly wanted to convince them to change, but no matter how smart the young boy was, he could not think of one way that did not have too many moving parts, if one part was to fail it would result in catastrophe. He could not think of one way that he could convince his stubborn father and the rest of his village, that dragons were not the mindless monsters that they believed they were. At that moment he _**did**_ see the cove, a place of wonder and beauty, a place of love and a friendship that no one would have thought possible, a place of amazing memories that would have shaped a whole new history of Vikings that Hiccup could never have dreamed of, but had hoped for. A place that belonged to only the boy and his dragon.

0o0o0o0

Toothless had been quiet since Hiccup had finally gotten the overexcited dragon off of him, the same moment that Toothless had noticed a change in Hiccup. The dragon knew that his rider was different from other Vikings, not from experience since the boy was the first human he had encountered, but from what he saw in the boy's deep, forest green eyes, a look of deep loneliness yet all the while speaking of being surrounded by his own, a look that somehow reflected in his own toxic, emerald eyes.

The fact that he came so often to the cove instead being within his village, and with no knowledge that the dragon understood every word; spoke to him of his life, his differences, his loneliness. Things that Toothless understood from his own life. But even than Toothless knew that he still loved his people more than they would ever know, especially now that he was leaving.

Toothless did not know what had happened, but he could tell that his rider was conflicted and did not give any complications to the boy if he could have helped it, so when he saw his rider and best friend hesitate he gave a comforting coo to let his friend know that he was there for him. Hiccup than moved into action and Toothless felt the tug as Hiccup used the saddle as leverage, and finally his weight as he settled in.

The dragon knew his rider so well that he knew that he was thinking of everything he was about to leave, and saying his goodbyes. So Toothless took the time to also look around at the Cove, the Cove that began as a prison, a torture device that mocked his inability to leave it's rocky clutches but thanks to an undersized clumsy boy with everything to prove and everything to lose made it a home. Toothless had never landed on Berk before but he was positive that he would have never found a more beautiful place to reside in on the island. And would miss those innocent moments of their secret, forbidden friendship with his special boy, so he said his goodbyes as well.

0o0o0o0

Hiccup took a deep breath of the fresh Berkian air, the air that he had breathed in his whole life, since the moment he took his first breath. And with a final dejected sigh finished his goodbyes, he turned his face away, and gently patted Toothless's head alerting the dragon that he was in fact ready to leave his old life and to begin a new one where the whole world was open to a dragon and a boy, an unlikely pair, who was finally severing the last tie to a piece of land and beginning an adventure that neither was prepared for but was ready to face head on. Never believing they would come back.

As the dragon tensed in preparation of flight Hiccup positioned the prosthetic tail to the correct position and together they flew off, never to be separated again. If they had hesitated or even been a mite slower, a young blonde Viking with the name of Astrid would have seen the dragon and his rider flying off into the sunset and into a whole new world that no other Viking could ever imagine existing.

**Final update: 7/9/15**


	2. The Berkians' Reaction

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

Chapter Two: The Berkians' Reactions.

The day seemed perfect in Stoick's eyes, the birds chirping and flying in a perfectly beautiful blue sky, he watched the sun track itself upward. Stoick was so excited, this was the day that his son became a Viking. He was going became one of them. He happily made a hearty breakfast for his son for his big day! his son needed to get the bulk like that of a normal Viking. At first he tried to wait for him to wake of his own accord but the proud father could wait no longer and went up the steps to wake his apparently deeply asleep son. With a smile on his face Stoick opened the door and immediately the smile disappeared when it became apparent that his son was not in there and had not been the entire night. All types of scenarios flashed before his eyes, all gruesome and horrible. With a shaky breath he stemmed his panic, to think clearly. At first he stood there for a moment at a loss as to what to do. Then suddenly he ran out the door faster than he had thought possible to Meade Hall.

0o0o0o0

"My son did not come home last night," Stoick told the search party that he had set up. "I want every inch of this island searched, he cannot be far!" of course believing that the boy had left like he had every other day since he became a celebrity, lost in thought, he had not realized how much time had gone by. Injurying himself by being his clumsy self with no way to get back home. If that was the case Stoick knew that the Final Exam would have to wait till the boy had healed.

But as the sun's light waned it soon became apparent that his theory was losing water and fast. The father began to become increasingly worried of his son's health and for his well-being, as each villager returned from every corner of the island with the same report, the strong man's heart fell. Fully believing that his son must have been carried off by a dragon, just like his mother. Stoick gasped and collapsed, as Gobber, the last villager to return, came up to him and silently shook his head. Believing that he had failed in his silent promise to his wife, to protect his only child, he couldn't carry his own weight anymore, the man had always had a heavy heart but he held himself with such strength it was shattering to lose that last pillar, his son... Dead. The loss of his son was all-consuming and for the first time in fifteen years he felt like a failure. He felt so weak, with all of his strength he seemed to fall just short of protecting the most important people in his life. With that final thought the grieving father wept for his deceased son, the same moment that Stoick let out his heart's pain, so did the sky. And the Berkians watched with pity at the childless father let out his heart's grief. On the sidelines, Gobber quietly went to him and gently laid a comforting hand on his best friend's shaking shoulder.

0o0o0o0

Astrid was in shock, the anger and jealousy falling away as the Berkians bowed their heads in respect for the dead. Conflicting emotions plagued her as she thought about a small boy that she had known her whole life, she never thought that there would be a day that she would go without hearing his dry sense of humor, his sarcasm. Without seeing his forest green eyes, his clumsiness that she found funny yet could not help but pity. He had always put himself in harm's way and yet always finding a way out at the last moment, she guessed that his luck finally ran out.

Her heart had squeezed in pain as her proud strong chief collapsed in shock and grief, at first she had believed it had been because she had never seen this side of her chief. But even then as time went on, with the rain coming down and Stoick's weeping the only sound to be heard, she could not deny that those feelings were for something entirely else, it took her a moment to realize that she had loved him, those things that she missed about him were things she had not taken for granted but silently and stealthily, even to herself, fallen in love. She understood that that could not be right, she had barely spoken to him, especially if they were alone. But after much conflict and a great battle of emotions, she closed her eyes in defeat finally admitting that she in fact loved the boy, and now she would never have a chance to tell him of her feelings. She began to wish with all her heart that she could have a second chance, but knowing that was not to be so. She looked up across the distance and it seemedto her that she saw him for a moment, but he had turned out to be a figment of her imagination. She swallowed her joy, almost choking as the feeling of joy faded to clash with crushing pain. Why does one always realize how important something is when they are gone?

0o0o0o0

Snotlout saw the events unfold around him, but not taking in the details, everything going so fast making it impossible for him to be sure if it was all real or just a dream, then he corrected himself, a nightmare. Yes all his life he had made his older yet smaller cousin's life miserable. He had no particular reason except to keep up what he had begun. Something he had done before he knew that it was not something to be proud of, but too late a reputation had been set up and it became part of life. And everyone expected of him to do these things. But even then he had never been blind to Hiccup's pain, and even though he was too afraid to tell him so, Snotlout's heart had gone out for the boy, even was proud on how he was still able to hold his head up, even at the worst of insults. Suddenly the onslaught of emotions, namely guilt became too much, and the strong boy chose not to feel, and not to think.

0o0o0o0

Fishlegs felt that if he had been the friend that Hiccup had needed, that he should have been, he could have changed the outcome of Hiccup's end, Hiccup had been a boy that Fishlegs could relate to, even talk about similar interests. Sadly as life went on Fishlegs left the young boy's company for that of safety, with the other children. Of course he had never taken part in the game that the twins had so genuisely came up with: Jab Hiccup. Fishlegs soon started to understand that Hiccup was in fact more than a talking fishbone: he had been braver than Astrid, stronger than Snotlout, smarter than Fishlegs, and more reckless than the twins. Those qualities made him someone to be feared. And would have made a great leader. Now they will never have the chance to see him to become that man.

0o0o0o0

The twins wished that they had treated Hiccup better than they had, they had even respected the boy, for his ability to do more damage than they could have imagined. But alas the damage they had done came to mind, Hiccup had grown alone, with no one to call friend. Worse than that, they made sure that he would have abhorred the idea of being anything but alone, they destroyed his self-esteem, his self-confidence, made him feel like nothing, and for that they were guilty of his blood. They vowed in their hearts that day that they would never treat anyone like that again, and if given the chance no matter how slim, to Hiccup.

0o0o0o0

The Berkians felt horrible for what they had done. They had hoped that by being rude that he would gain qualities that of a leader. And now that he was gone they knew that they had been wrong. And wished that they could go back change their treatment of the child. And their hearts went out to the chief knowing, but never fully able to understand the pain that he must feel, the inadequatesy as a father, as a husband. Though they all felt a jabbing pain in their heart, as they realized they had also been inadequate. Inadequate in being a village: they should have been supportive and loyal to their future chief. Instead they threw him away, like he didn't matter, but he did. They felt a Hiccup- sized hole in their hearts far bigger than the boy silence was killing them, they hoped in their hearts to hear his sarcasm, as he came out of the forest wondering why everyone was freaking out that he got lost. But they knew it was all a false hope, they had not left a single stone unturned. Hiccup was gone.

**Final update: 7/9/15**


	3. A Week Later

**A/N: I would like to thank all those that have fave/ followed my story. I know that 'thank you' tends to be... A little overused. But I don't think I can find a better way to express my thanks. It means a lot. I would also like to thank frytrix, SnowCat21, and FantomoDrako for their reviews. :) **

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

_**Normal is normal. **_

_**italic paragraphs is flash back.**_

_**italic/bold is A/Ns.**_

_**italic or bold words is emphasis.**_

Chapter Three: A Week Later.

Toothless opened his eyes to a beautiful sunrise, the way the different pinks, yellows, oranges even the purples all had clashed, seemed almost to go against what was natural, but somehow blended to a perfect entourage for the sun, and the new day. Everything was quiet and peaceful to the point that his mind slowly slipped into the past. He started to think about the week, about what they have done since the duo had left Berk.

At first they had flown aimless and without purpose, for three days he and his rider had flown, and they were starting to get depressed, well until their purpose tried to kill them, suddenly he started to feel Hiccup shift against his body, as his mind also made a shift into reality. Though at the moment Toothless was content at the moment to watch as the dark of the night turned into the light of day. And continue the memory...

_ A dragon unlike any of them on Berk knew existed had a bad tooth ache, and was letting out his pain and anger at anything that moved. Most Vikings would have killed it, thinking it had gone mad. But Hiccup did not give up hope too easily. After the giant green-blue dragon knocked them out the sky and onto Eel Island. The dragon sat down across the meadow from them, with a gleam of pure hatred. Unfortunately Toothless had been disoriented during the fall, luckily Hiccup had not have his face slammed in a rock, and was only slightly winded. Hiccup looked up at the dragon, and assessed the creature. The dragon appeared to be completely healthy, that is until he saw the pain In the dragon's eyes. At that moment Hiccup visually relaxed. An angered dragon would be all but impossible to train, possibly with the cost of a limb, but a creature that need a hand of comfort was more viable. After a gentle tap for the dragon under him Hiccup had then slowly slid down from Toothless's back and slowly walked to the other dragon. The dragon watched his movements but did not make a move to attack. But the dragon had a limit, when the boy came a little close to the dragon for comfort, it slightly narrowed his eyes growling softly. That was when Hiccup started talking. Gentle, kind, low, with the sound of innocence mixed in with the emotion of a desire to help. The growl stopped and the creature's eyes widened with trust. This went on a few minutes, even to the point Hiccup telling about why he left, but when the dragon had brought it's head down towards the boy, he knew it was time. So that when Hiccup had asked him to open his mouth, the dragon was more than happy to comply. With great gentleness Hiccup leaned into his mouth, not once did he stop talking to the pained dragon, he found the tooth surprisely easily. And before the dragon knew what happened, yanked the offending tooth out. The dragon blinked in surprise and pleasure, suddenly the boy became the dragon's best friend. _

_ By now Toothless had became aware of surroundings and had watched as his rider eased the pain of the dragon. But the night fury drew the line there, Hiccup was his and no one else's and he wasn't about ready to let this overgrown fire-breathing flying lizard take his best friend. Toothless leapt up and before the boy or the dragon knew what happened, was in front of Hiccup growling at the dragon letting him know that Hiccup was his, and yes, he was selfish and was __**not**__ willing to share. But that was when Hiccup surprised both dragons._

_"Toothless, I know that I am yours. But that doesn't mean I can't help other dragons..." Hiccup finished as an idea came to his mind. Toothless widened his eyes too. They had found their purpose: to help other dragons, understand the ones they knew already knew about in ways that most Vikings didn't care to learn, discover new ones, to train dragons. Hiccup cried and laughed at the same time in relief. The dragon, that was later to be named a typhoomerang, started to fly low and made a scorched pattern in the forest floor as he rose with every circle, going faster and faster, until he was finally gone. Immediately Hiccup went to Toothless's saddle and took out a small notebook. They were going to start their own Book of Dragons..._

Suddenly the boy awoke surprised that he had woken of his own accord. Instead of having a particularly unique dragon wake him up, which quickly became apparent was quite the early riser. And before long so did Hiccup. When Toothless saw that his rider was awake he licked his face. To which Hiccup retailiated with a glare. The dragon only gave a deep-throated dragon laugh, that still surprised Hiccup whenever he heard it.

After fishing for their breakfast, and of course eating it, what other activity would you do with two bucket loads of fish? They flew off doing crazy stunts that any one besides Hiccup would have never come up with, and any dragon, besides a night fury that is incredibly loyal and protective with the name of Toothless, would have quickly became riderless. All the while strengthening their relationship to the point they never had to say a word, they just knew what the other was thinking. They became one. Together they began a journey going to every corner of the world, learning every dragon species there was out there, till the Book of Dragons became the Books of Dragons going through ten entire notebooks. And together they mapped the world.

**_Final update 11/10/15_**


	4. Five Years Later: Berk

**_A/N: CLIFFHANGER!_**

**__**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**__**

Chapter Four: Five Years Later: Berk

Astrid tore the axe out of the very dead tree as of fifteen minutes ago.

It had been five years, three months, and seven days since Hiccup had left. And it was his twentieth birthday. Astrid's pain had never eased, in fact with every passing day it became worse. Sometimes to the point that Berk had to go on wood rations for the winter. Finally she had wasted all her energy she had, slowly she slid down the tree. Resting her sweaty forehead on her knees. Her heavy breathing the only sound to be heard, that is until she heard the snap. Her head shot up, with alert and attentive glances around, taking in her surroundings. She arose from her position ready for an attack, she softly slid the handle of her axe into her hand, feeling it's familiar weight. No one knew where she was, and if there was someone looking for her they would have called her name. Not wanting to risk a loss of a limb. Even the twins weren't **that** dumb, or that sneaky. And no one had any need to go this far north at this time of day, or with the oncoming storm. No, whoever or whatever was out there was not a Berkian, and may be an enemy. When she heard another snap she went silently after it, trying to learn his/her/it's identity.

0o0o0o0

Hiccup had not planned to stop on Berk. In fact he had not planned to _ever_ come back. But fate had intervened. On his _birthday_ of all days... He grumbled as another twig made an introduction to his face, Toothless laughed behind his back. Hiccup turned to look at the dragon in the eye. Not a sound passed from Hiccup's lips. If looks could kill though... Toothless snorted completely unfazed by the death glare that was being directed in his direction. Hiccup narrowed his eyes in annoyance and continued his trek in the woods. Knowing full well that they have seen things **far** worse than anything the Berkians would have seen in their lifetime. Much less a glare that a scrawny man can give.

"I'm positive it is right here..." Hiccup looked at where he had believed the entrance of the Cove was. Unfortunetly for his dignity it was not " obviously not..." He said dryly. He turned his head slightly to see Toothless laughing, and that was when he saw the entrance.

"Aha! Found it! Take **that** you overgrown reptile!" He said smugly. He just couldn't help but rub it in the dragon's face. Especially when the dragon obviously thought he was incompetent, and would get the both of them lost. Toothless blinked in surprise. Chuckling Hiccup led Toothless down through the ravine to the Cove.

0o0o0o0

Astrid found that it was a dragon, the likes of which she had never seen. Black as night. Smaller than a Nightmare, larger than a Gronckle, thin and lithe. Muscles rippling with strength and grace that it actually stunned her. She only saw it for a few moments before it disappeared between two large boulders. Her eyes widened as she saw leather and red cloth on the majestic creature's tail where some sort fin was supposed to be.

She followed the dragon, always ready to jump out of the way. Thinking that the two boulders would result in a dead end. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a beautiful scene before her. For a moment she forgot why she was there and how she had found it. Quickly she looked down desperate to keep a cool head. There it was, surprised that it had gotten so far ahead of her when she saw it only a few moments ago. A thought crossed her mind wondering if it knew this beautiful cove somehow.

This far up Astrid could see a saddle on his back. At first she was puzzled by this, but not for long, it was than she noticed movement at the black dragon's side. There was a tall thin leather-clad man down there as well. She couldn't see his face because of a mask. She heard his voice, but was to far away to listen in on his conversation with his companion, which had made no move to harm the man. This puzzled her a great deal, and slightly worried she watched unsure what to do. Should she go and tell Stoick? To warn the village? Confront the man, as she had previously planned? She was in turmoil, her thoughts all jumbled. She chose to crouch and watch. But first she would have to get closer...

0o0o0o0

Hiccup sighed the growing gray cloud had put a damper on his plans. The duo had been forced to land, they both learned the hard way not to be caught up in the air with land not in sight with a storm coming... They were soo close. He sat by the lake with a dejected air about him. Toothless went down with more of a lazy plop, than anything worth mentioning. But he was watching his rider, he knew that he was feeing the effects of having to come back to his old home. Toothless did not have to wonder though: Hiccup had left without looking back, only forward. By coming back to Berk it was like looking back, it also surfaced all those memories he had worked so hard at forgetting. The heavy weight began to once again to burden him once more.

The dragon looked at the man with fondness, trying to figure out how he could get him out of his stupor. Than it came to him. Toothless leaned forward and... Licked his hair the moment that Hiccup freed his head from the helmet. Hiccup yelled in shock, not from the lick itself, but having slimy substance slip under his armor and tunic. Toothless laughed this was perfect, the plan had gone far better than he expected...

0o0o0o0

Astrid leaned in to memorize the invader's face, so that she could find him in a crowd. When it suddenly hit her she knew him... But where, and who?

**_A/N: I have been captilizing the Cove because it isn't just any cove it's their cove, so by captilizing it I am trying to make it special, unique . Just like it is special and unique for them. Now whether I succeeded... That is up to you reader. ALSO I imagine that they would look pretty much look the same as they did in HTTYD 2, and did not feel competent to discribe Hiccup's attire, or Astrid's hair, so on and so forth. AND I know that it was actually Gobber who created the red tail, but I would think that, Hiccup being a freaking genius, that he would go to the conclusion of making it at some point. I ALSO included a few new gadgets (don't know what they are right now LOL, I'm as clueless as you ) but I do know that they are going to play a part in the story and that they are going to be there._**

**_final update: 11/10/15_**


	5. Trust Is a Doubled-Edged Sword

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

Chapter Five: Trust Is Double-Edged Sword.

_ Hiccup was breathing shallow and slow. The Outcasts were only five feet away, and with every step they came closer. Hiccup could feel his heart beating faster and faster with every step... Then they swung their heads around as they heard a noise, and started to run in the direction of the sound. In the oppisote direction of his hiding place! Hiccup allowed himself to sigh in relief, he had no idea what had made the noise, but he wasn't sticking around for when the Outcasts realizes that it wasn't him. Hiccup started to run again this time though, he had a head start, one he had no intention of losing. He kept looking around ready for a night watchman to yell an alert on his whereabouts. But they didn't and he made it to the cage without incident._

_ Hiccup looked in and saw his beloved friend tied and chained, even muzzled. His body showing signs of malnourishment. Hiccup saw red for a moment. But Toothless made a crooning sound knowing what was on the boy's mind. Hiccup shook his head to release it from the vestiges of anger. He needed a clear head... _

_ He looked down and saw that the gate had a fairly new lock on it, making it difficult to use age and rust on his side like he had done on his own. With no key in sight, Hiccup began looking for something to pick the lock, slowly so as to find it the first time around. Footsteps! Hiccup froze, waiting for the footsteps to continue into the arena. But they didn't. He heard as they made a barrier between the outside world and the arena. How did they know that he was in here, already? Hiccup did not know what to do, his plan was falling into a million pieces, much like he would expect to feel if someone shattered a mirror just to leave him there standing there with nothing to do but watch and listen as the pieces fell around him._

_ Than he heard Toothless, trying to break out of his chains. Right, he would continue his plan on finding something to pick the lock. The least he could do, would be by his best friend till the end... Hiccup started to open the all of the chests near the cage until he found it. All of their possessions laid semi neatly in the chest. He felt a bit of the burden relieve itself from his shoulders. He pulled the saddle and tail mechanisms out and started to rifle through the bags attached to the saddle. Till he found what he was looking for. He ran back to the gate and started to jab the inside of the lock with it, till he heard the click. He was about to open the gate when he heard a voice._

_ "Make sure that there is no way he can get back to his dragon. We know he won't leave without it." Said a deep authoritive voice. If it wasn't important to be quiet he would have rejoiced. As it is, the news released him from a ticking clock, that had been silently ticking in his head. Waiting for them to come in and overwhelm him. But now he just needed to make a new plan of escape._

_ He released Toothless from the chains and muzzle. And led the dragon out of the cage, Hiccup put the saddle on Toothless's back all the while talking to him quietly, with relief clear in his voice. Finally they had everything, now for the final bit..._

_ Hiccup walked slowly to the large door out and looked out. He could only see one wall but there was easily five men standing there. All very alert. He silently went back to the dragon, with his shoulders down in depression. He had no idea as to what to do... All the exits were blocked, they all had crossbows. They could not walk out or fly out, perhaps Hiccup could have but he was not leaving Toothless. Hiccup looked up in surprise as Toothless gave a cry out to the sky. Luckily as far as the guards were concerned the dragon missed the boy and was crying out for him, and began to laugh. Hiccup looked at him incredulous. Than the cruel laughter outside the arena went silent all at the same time, Toothless quickly motioned Hiccup onto his back. Preparing to fly. That was when he heard it. Al least a dozen dragons had come at Toothless's call for help. As the dragons distracted the guards. They flew out of the arena and onwards to the sky. Hiccup looked back to see the scene unfold below him..It took a moment, the dragons were flying in and out faster than Hiccup had hope of following. But there were moments they would pause. Than it hit him. They all the dragons that Toothless and Hiccup had meant. All the dragons that had trusted Hiccup, and now Hiccup realized he could trust right back. _

Hiccup sighed as the memory of his first birthday away from Berk faded away to the Cove. He took his flight helmet off and immediately felt the slimy tongue of a night fury on his head... And felt the gooey liquid slide down his shirt. Hiccup whipped his head back and glared at Toothless. The dragon was _happy_ about it. Stupid dragon...

Hiccup took of his shirt and immediately started to wash it. He had learned the hard way, that it was best to wash the substance as fast as possible. Of course Hiccup was completely unsuspecting when he suddenly found himself in the lake. Even through the water he could hear Toothless laughing and felt him splash into the water. Hiccup took a gasp of air the moment his head broke through the water. And started to laugh himself. He wasn't even mad anymore. Something about the Cove brought out the innocent play they had started five years ago. They played for a good thirty minutes before they heard the rumble of thunder over their heads. They got out and started looking for a spot to cover from the rain. It wasn't long before Toothless found the small cave that he had used for these occasions when he had lived here. Hiccup went and gathered wood from the forest. He wasn't worried about being caught, at least today. You would have to be crazy to be out here with those storm clouds threatening to lose their weight.

So of course what happened next was a complete surprise to him.

0o0o0o0

Astrid was in shock. It was Hiccup. Hiccup the boy who had disappeared five years ago. The boy everyone believed to be dead, the _man_ everyone believed to be dead, she corrected, for he was certainly not a boy anymore.

She watched as the dragon and the man played together in the lake. They seemed so happy, so... Innocent. She was mesmerized by the obvious love and care between the two. Like two little brothers or best friends playing in the mud. But they weren't, that was what had her standing there as she watched as they both got out of the water. She looked up at the sky for a moment realizing her danger. She knew that she had to get back and tell Stoick the good/bad news. But she couldn't help but watch a little longer. They seemed to know the cove quite well meaning they came for just it's shelter. The way Hiccup had stacked their belongings into a corner of a cave made her realize that they had not planned to come to Berk, it saddened her when it became clear he had not come home. She watched as he left the cove and started to pick up wood still dripping wet. Completely careless of his surroundings. Of course she knew that it was because he did not believe anyone would be out here. And normally he would be correct, but not this time. He had grabbed a nice pile of wood and went back down into the cove, grabbing his shirt along the way to the cave.

Dropping a stick.

Before she even knew what she was doing she jumped down and ran. She grabbed the stick. Hiccup whipped around the sound of her wake, his eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was.

"You dropped this." She said handing it to the stunned Hiccup. The dragon came from somewhere she had not seen and swept him into a protective embrace, growling. Hiccup did not seemed the least surprised to have a dragon protecting him.

"Um, thank you..." He finally said, with wariness dripping from his words. He eyed her like **she** was the dragon. "W-what are you... Doing here?" He added as he took the stick from her.

"Oh nothing much," she said, _'okay, sure just act natural. Not like you are looking at a ghost and your worst enemy.'_ She thought sarcastically " I was just enjoying myself in the forest." Saying it like she did it every day. His expression told her he was not fooled, but he did not call her out on it.

That was when the first drop of rain fell from the sky. He turned to go to the cave, as it got worse, than paused like he was thinking about something. He turned around and looked at her thoughtfully.

"You can stay with us until the rain stops, only you can't hurt Toothless" he said, for a moment she was confused, who was Toothless? But the dragon growled, making it clear to her who Toothless was, Though that only made her confusion go to something else. Because she could say this without a doubt that that dragon **definitely** had teeth.

" thank you, I would very much appreciate it." She told him. She holstered her axe and took some of the wood from him, and followed the dragon back to the cave.

"Well this is going to be interesting..." She heard Hiccup say to himself. And she agreed, very interesting indeed... She just hoped she could trust the dragon not to kill her, as Hiccup seemed to.

**_Final update:11/10/15_**


	6. Friendship and Stories

**__**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**__**

Chapter Six: Friendship and Stories.

Toothless didn't know what to think about the girl. But she hasn't made any move to hurt Hiccup. Yet, but he would be ready for when she did. He knew that this was the girl that Hiccup had told him about, by the way he stood, his tone. In fact everything about Hiccup spoke of being uncomfortable. What had been her name? Right... Astrid. He most certainly did **not **trust Astrid.

They reached the cave. And Hiccup put down his wood stack in the middle of the cave, taking Astrid's stack as well. She sat down opposite of the wood pile from him, watching him. He sat back, obviously deep in thought.

"What type of dragon is he?" She said, startling him out of his reverie. He glanced at Toothless, he looked back. Toothless almost smiled, he couldn't wait to see the look of shock on her face and that respect for him despite his small stature that everyone couldn't help but suppress... And the respect towards Hiccup that he deserved most especially from the likes of a Berkian. He opened his mouth and with a familiar scream gave a small flame for the wood. Hiccup smiled as she paled in recognition, obviously Hiccup had anticipated as much as he had. Her mouth hung open slightly in shock.

"He's so small..." She said in wonder. Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head. "What?" She said indignified. He looked at her for a few moments.

"He may be small but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve the name of the most feared dragon." He told her. " I don't think there is a dragon out there who isn't as afraid of Toothless as humans are, even among dragons the name night fury isn't to be taken lightly."

Her eyebrow went up at that. "Just Toothless? What about all the other night furies?" She asked. "And what is with the name... _Toothless_?" She added, obviously more curious about the latter than the former. Hiccup threw a stray stick into the fire. Toothless looked up as a tree fell with a crack in front of the cave, all three of them jumping slightly as how close the the thunder had been. Toothless turned around back to the small group and saw that Hiccup was looking at him. Smiling. Toothless knew what he wanted to do, which he would do gladly. After he rolled his eyes at Hiccup. Toothless showed his gums to Hiccup, who cared about the girl?

"Uh, weren't there teeth?!" She exclaimed "Just a minute a go. I could have staked my life on that fact!" Hiccup than rolled _his_ eyes. And tapped his teeth. Just as they had practiced, Toothless then showed off his teeth. Astrid's eyes widened.

" and to answer your other question..." He said turning in her direction. "We have yet to find the other said night furies. And believe me, we have been looking. So yes, just Toothless."

"Where have you been?... Why _did_ you go?" She asked quietly, as if she was scared by speaking those words he would disappear.

"I left because... No one needed me, everyone would have been happier if I left. And they let me know that every day. I tried and I _tried_ to be like you guys, but I always fell _just_ short of that achievement. If only if I was stronger, or faster, or taller, or anything but weak, maybe, just maybe you guys could have forgiven my clumsiness. Or even given my inventions a chance..." He said bitterly, ending with a tired sigh. Toothless knew that Hiccup had gone over his entire past and tried to find someway, _anyway_ to blend in. Not because he would like to be like them anymore. Just because he had wished all his life to be accepted, that it was hard to let it go.

"... And as to where... Everywhere. Anywhere. Every direction we have gone. We have mapped. Together." He continued with wonder in his voice. "You would not believe what is out there, Astrid" '_AHA! SO I WAS RIGHT!'_ Toothless thought. "The world is so big, and so full of wonder. That in a thousand years I could never fully describe what is out there. The dangers. The beauty. It all comes hand in hand, and the dragons! Oh, the dragons that we have seen, we have trained, tamed even. For the first time in my life, I realize that words are chained to things we understand, chained to things we can comprehend of things we have seen, I couldn't even begin to describe to what is out there, you wouldn't understand. You'll just have to take my word that is amazing."

"You didn't come back for Berk, did you?" She said strangely sad, undeterred of his description of his life for the past five years.

He sat there thinking. "Yes... And no." He said lost for the words to make her understand. "I had not specifacally came for Berk. But the end result will **help** Berk. And I _am_ doing it for Berk. But no, I do not plan to stay or go to the village."

She looked at him confused. "Look, there is ... Something else on their island... Something that could sit **on** Berk, and destroy the entire village just like that!" He looked at Toothless for a second before continueing on. "The Red Death is what we have decided to call it. In fact Toothless and I plan to kill it. Since we have dealt with plenty of dragons like it, we have felt that the tyranny of the Red Death has gone on long enough, and are sure enough of our capabilities to take care of it. I guess you could say the past five years we have just been training to take it down. Sadly it is untrainable, it is too used to controlling other dragons, that everyone would be at risk every second that that thing lives."

"How does killing this **thing** help Berk?" She said perturbed.

"Because dragons are kind, gentle creatures. Once you have gained their trust... Well I know over five hundred dragons who are willing to sacrifice their life for me thanks to that trust. But the Red Death controls the dragons, making them raid and attack Berk. Once she is gone. So will the raids, and the war will effectively came to a peaceful end." He answered. She took a deep breath.

"Berk can help." She said finally looking up into his eyes, sincerity in her own. "Berk has changed since you left, it has gotten to everyone about your... 'Death'. Your father would give up his life if it meant that he could see you one more time. Just give us the chance that we were too stupid and horrible to give you." He looked at her blankly not sure how to take this news.

He cleared his throat. "I'll think about. I'll let you know my decision by the time you have to leave." Than an authority she had never seen before came over his face. "If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ tries to hurt Toothless. We will never come back." She nodded. He looked outside and saw the waning sunlight. " we should try to get some rest."

And just like that, Toothless opened his wings and allowed Hiccup to crawl in between his legs and even using one as a pillow. And felt as the man fell asleep in his embrace, just he had done for five years. And just before Toothless himself fell asleep, he watched as Astrid curled herself in a ball. And with her arm as a pillow drifted off to sleep.


	7. Dragon Whistle

**_A/N: I would like to thank all those who have supported my story so far. And thank you for all your help in this chapter._**

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

Chapter Seven: Dragon Whistle.

Astrid woke with a start, shocked by the fact that she fell asleep in the presence of a **dragon**! She scrunched her eyebrows trying to figure out what had woken her up, it was a sound... No, an absence of a sound... The storm! It was gone!

She rose to her feet and wearily went around the dragon slowly, and glanced out the cave, the cove was beautiful, almost ethereal. Despite the cool dark feel that came with the storm. Looking up she saw a glimpse of the sunset. Astrid was shocked she hadn't slept a few hours away but half a day!

She glanced back in time to watch Toothless blink the tiredness away as he awoke. A few beats later and he removed his wings to show off a still sleeping Hiccup. In that moment she remembered in perfect clarity him as a boy, a boy she tried to imagine growing that she believed would never grow beyond the age of fifteen. A boy sheathed to say she began to forget the details off. The way his voice sounded, how his green eyes sparkled with intelligence and humor, the way his slightly shaggy hair seemed to be a perfect color of brown with the just right amount of red, that shone in the sun.

0o0o0o0

Hiccup woke up when the cold air settled onto his skin. He opened his eyes, noticing the absence of Astrid Hofferson, he felt sad for a moment wishing that he had the chance of saying goodbye. He glanced to the side when he felt her gaze.

"Good evening." He said with a yawn. Rising he stretched. He was confused by her inquisitive gaze.

"how do you know it's evening." She asked after he raised an eyebrow, grant in her permission to ask the question that was on her mind. He laughed, and nervously scratched the back of neck.

"because Baby Boo over here isn't complaining about an expected breakfast." He said teasingly. Toothless sacked him gently of his tail and the nickname. She laughed at the byplay.

Hiccup swallowed at the sound. '_Why do I still have to have that stupid crush after all these years?' _He thought annoyed by his emotions, but yet was still was proud himself for not stuttering like he used to.

The feeling of friendship that he felt only with Toothless washed over him. At least he had that now. With that thought he looked over to Toothless. The smile left his lips.

0o0o0o0

Astrid glanced over at the dragon and noticed his rigidity, his gaze towards the entrance to the cave.

"What is it?" She whispered. Hiccup glanced to her with solemnity.

"A raid." He simply said after a moment of silence.

0o0o0o0

The silence outside caused the red-haired grizzly of a man to look out the door, surprised that the storm had passed so quickly.

"RAID!" Screamed a villager, and sure enough when Stoick lifted his eyes to the drizzling sky there were dragons everywhere, flying through the buildings searching for livestock to snatch. '_not today_' Stoick thought. He let out a strong Viking war cry, running at a low flying Gronckle. Flipping the hammer he threw it right between the eyes of the monster. The Gronckle fell out of the sky. Disoriented it was out of the fight. Stoick threw a net over it's wings tying it down within moments. Continueing to run Stoick threw a bola at a Nadder, before it knew what happened Stoick brought down his hammer on its blind spot, knocking it out. Next to face his wrath was a monstrous nightmare. Smashing his hammer down on its tail, catching it's undivided attention.

0o0o0o0

The nightmare had a few battle scars, and was quite experienced in raids, in fact this was not the first time he had faced this human. Many scars came from this very human. Unlike the last few times he had plenty shots left, and knew exactly what he wanted to do to him. Perhaps give him scars in the same places as he had given him. The nightmare opened his mouth, and... Missed. Annoyed the dragon took more careful aim, it was hard though since he wouldn't. Stop. Moving. Than suddenly a trill filled the nightmare's mind, a trill that only one with authority could make. The queen had sent them to get food, she wouldn't call them back till there was time for them to have food to give. The tone was different also making it clear that it was a new authority. Whatever the case no dragon can deny such authority. As one all of the dragons lifted their heads and flew in the direction of the new master.

0o0o0o0

Astrid watched as all of the dragons flew away from Berk and landed around Hiccup, still with the strange Dragon Whistle at his lips. Apparently certain tones told the dragons different things, whether it was to get food, or to retreat, or to attack. He had told her that it was made with the specific intent to imitate the Maximus Giganticus dragons' call. Astrid wasn't exactly what he had meant when he had said that name. It certainly was one she had never heard of. Though he did say it was hard to tell the differences between the trills, and took many years to master. considering he himself couldn't hear it, and had to somehow make it where Toothless was immune to it's sound.

The dragons eyed Hiccup with wariness as they landed in the cove, possibly the only reason they had not attacked was the whistle and the night fury breathing threats towards them. Astrid was definetly starting to see the incredibly strong friendship that ran between the two.

Hiccup looked at each dragon individually, not backing down and said one word "Go!" The dragons flew off as fast their wings or certain bodies would allow them too. He looked guilty as if he had done the dragons wrong. He was obviously lost deep in thought. But suddenly he turned around.

"Let's go see if they need help with any of the damage." Her heart rejoiced when she heard him say _us_. And they started the trek to Berk.

**_A/N: _****_Thank you mikowmer, and Hiccstrid20. For your input to help me make this a better chapter. :) _**

**_I took the SeaDragonus out of the name on purpose, in the movie, it does not look like something that would live in the water. Also the Dragon Whistle is completely my idea as far as I know (I have not read every story out there in the world) my theory is that this trill sound is how the Red Death controls the dragons, but since we don't see other dragons doing it, except the Bewilderbeast, that it is something that their humongous lungs can only do. But since this is the first movie, they believe it is a Maximus Giganticus thing only._**

**_Also the Monstrous Nightmare is supposed to be the nightmare that attacked Hiccup after he shot down Toothless._**

**_Final update:11/10/15_**


	8. What The Storm Dragged In

**A/N: ****I'm told that I should tell you that I'm doing a flashback, but I think it cuts into the story so if you happen to see a few paragraphs in italics... It's a flashback. :) if it is a problem for most readers I'll try to change.**

**_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_**

Chapter Eight: What the Storm Dragged In.

Hiccup glanced around apprehensively, fidgeting at the slightest sound. The onslaught of memories of the place he had all but forgotten made him nervous. The pain that had been inflicted on him, the disappointment appearing foremost in his mind. He could feel Toothless's comforting presence as always right behind him on his right. Astrid was leading, and did not notice his discomfort. Finally after about fifteen minutes they broke through the shrubbery and had a beautiful view of Berk. Hiccup's breath caught, it may have been five years since the last time he had been on this island, and though he had seen so many wonders, the love of the place that had been your home for most of your life is the most beautiful feeling in the world. Pain, tears, sorrows were all felt here, but so had joy, love, and laughter. Astrid looked back at him and gave a small knowing smile. She gestured towards the village with her head.

"Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news." She urged him. He looked at her puzzled.

"We... Have good... News?" He asked unsure. She rolled her eyes. And pointed at his chest.

"You." His head flew back in shock.

"Me? The nobody, the person no one cares about?" Came his almost angry reply. She shook her head.

"I've already told you this, your 'death' has effected everyone. Snotlout and the twins even." She said, grabbing his hand and started to pull him into the village, he resisted. When Toothless saw him resist, he knew that the girl finally made her move. He crouched low and growled at her. She quickly dropped his hand. And nervously glanced at the dragon.

"Please Hiccup give them a chance, give your father a chance. Give me a chance to prove to you that we can change." She pleaded. He never looked away from her the entire time she had been speaking, but now he was looking at Berk.

He could see his house in its grandeur looking over the entire village, strong and imposing like a wall, or a stone. Suddenly his mind shifted into the past...

_Young Hiccup glanced up at his father. He knew he was in trouble, and all the young boy could do as his father glanced at the massacre around him silently, was wish he had never touched the door, much less left the house during a raid. But there was nothing he could do to change what had happened. He stood up taller, there may been nothing he could do to change the past but he wasn't going to let it make him weak in the present or let it tear his future apart. _

_"I'm sorry" the boy said realizing how small he sounded, cleared his throat and was about to try again when his father glanced down at him sharply._

_"You're sorry?!" He yelled. Hiccup seemed to shrink, he had been certain that had been the correct course of action. "You almost killed everyone, isn't it bad enough that you almost get yourself every time you take a step? What were you thinking Hiccup?!" _

_"I..." Hiccup started but was quickly interrupted. _

_"Just don't Hiccup." His father said almost quietly, as if all of his problems were because of his son. The lump that formed in the boy's throat was hard to get rid of. But finally looked at his father in his eyes...and saw a stone, tall and imposing, strong and hard. Hiccup knew his father was the chief, but never before had he ever seen the chief, but the young boy could tell this was the Chief, the man Berk knew and not what the boy knew to be his Dad. The Chief looked down at the slightly trembling boy. _

_"Go home, Hiccup." The Chief turned away from his son and started to pick up some of the burnt lumber. The young boy slowly went to his empty house. Thinking of how he could gain his father's affection again, but Hiccup knew it would require him going out during raids again, until he could prove to his father that he could help, that he wasn't a life hazard. If only he would give him a chance. Hiccup stood straighter and walked more sure as he walked to his house, his mind going a thousand times faster than his feet, thinking of ways to take down a dragon. First he would need a net..._

"Hiccup, Hiccup! Are you okay?" Astrid asked as the grown man came back to reality to look at the girl. She appeared to have been worried, Toothless had been too, but he had been there for many flashbacks and knew that Hiccup would come to soon enough not to worry too much. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"All right, I'm ready." He said and he took his first step into Berk for the first time in five years. How could he turn back? All he had ever wanted was a chance, one his father, no his Chief, had never given him. What kind of person would he be if didn't give _him_ a chance? As he took a step on the street he suddenly saw the destruction that had been caused by the dragons. The entire time he had been standing there in the woods he had heard the bustle of the village as they repaired fences, houses, farms, and lives. But now he heard only hi own footsteps and the silent tread of a shield maiden behind him. He knew that Toothless was behind him, because they never seperated. At first he believed it to be in his head, the pressure, and the stress of his past life, the one he never thought to go back to. But it soon became apparent it was because they had seen him or Toothless. Hiccup wasn't sure, but they were definetly staring in his general direction. Toothless rushed to his side, causing the villagers to gasp. Hiccup threw his hand up as if they were a dragon that needed to clam down. Petting Toothless's head he looked into the eyes of each and every Berkian that was around. Their shock giving Astrid the time to get in front of them.

"Don't attack!" She called. "As long as we appear non threatening to him or his rider, he will not attack." She glanced back at Hiccup, he nodded in confirmation. That was when Stoick pushed his way through the crowd to the newcomers. When his eyes laid on his son his confusion turned into stock, stopping him, as he stared gaping at the man in front of him... Hiccup smiled.

"Hi Dad, how's it going?" He said nervously.

**_Final update: 11/10/15_**


	9. Second Chances

**_A/N: _**_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

Chapter Nine: Second Chances.

Stoick looked at his son in shock, it had been so long since he had seen that smile, heard that nervous stutter, all the while believing his son, his very much alive son, was dead. He fell to his knees, gasping. It was like the gods were giving him a second chance, a second chance he wasn't ruining. He watched as Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. And as he had done a million times whenever he was nervous, began to rub the back of neck, looking around unsure of the situation at hand.

"Um Dad? You don't have to d-do that, you know that right?" He asked. Stoick laughed.

"Of course I do, my son is _alive_, he is right there in _front_ of me. All the while I thought I had lost you... Forever." He gulped the pain away, and continued. "But here you are alive and well, oddly with a... Dragon, but...alive" at the mention of the dragon Stoick glanced at it with confusion, as Astrid had said with no one trying to harm it, it was calm. Hiccup than reached down and helped the amazed father up. He glanced briefly at the dragon by his side at the mention of it's presence, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, well, erm... Toothless." He said. Stoick stared at him in confusion. Looking down at the ground Hiccup cleared his voice and clarified. "The dragon's name is Toothless." Gesturing towards the black dragon with his head.

"Ahh... What an odd name for a dragon." Stoick said gently, so as not to upset the man.

Hiccup laughed. "Not an odd name for a night fury! They have the ability to retract their teeth, and having the appearance of being... Well toothless." He finished awkwardly. He looked around sharply at the sharp angry gasps in the crowd, at the name of the mysterious dragon. He then turned toward the dragon.

"Toothless? Smile." He told the dragon and it did happily. The dragon had never stopped looking at Hiccup, and the look on the dragon's face... It went against everything that the Vikings knew to be true; not only did the dragon understand and actually **smiled**, but the love that the dragon held for him was there for all the world to see. And they did see. As the shock of his son being in front of him wore off, he remembered that there was a dragon standing there in the middle of his village. The memory of his wife screaming his name as she had been flown off by some kind of four-winged dragon made his blood boil, the dragon stopped smiling as if sensing the change in Stoick. And to be honest he really didn't care, this dragon had stolen his son's heart, he had carried him off, and from the looks of the saddle on his back, carried him off on his back, different yet at the same time, the same; a dragon had stolen his son, just like one had stolen his wife. A deep bitter hatred towards the dragon 'Toothless' swept over Stoick, he wanted to kill it, he wanted to make _all_ of the dragons pay. But Hiccup had seen the change in his father, and his face changed too. He took a step between his dragon and his father. A hard look in his eye, a look of a warrior. Stoick was taken aback momentarily. Briefly wondering what happened to the young man to give the courage and the strength to become a warrior.

"I won't let you harm my best friend." he said with authority, the authority of a leader. Stoick saw Astrid move towards him, Hiccup's eyes flickered as he saw the movement in the side of his eye. Astrid went between the two of them, looking him in the eye for a long moment than moving to give Hiccup a look.

"Please Hiccup..." was all she said. He seemed to deflate at her words. But then steeled himself. And looked her in the eye.

"I wasn't lying Astrid, they make a move to hurt him and I'm gone." he told her warningly. She swallowed and nodded. She then turned to Stoick to see if he understood. Stoick couldn't believe this. His son was home, but they had to accept the enemy to keep him here? Stoick did not see how this would be possible or how it would work. The chief glanced at the dragon in question whom was not in the least bit worried, he seemed relaxed and looking around with wonder and curiosity. When Hiccup saw his chief's hardened face soften and look at the dragon in the same light as the dragon was looking at the village, turned to see what the dragon was doing to warrant such a look. The tension in Hiccup's shoulders released itself as the man smiled warmly when he saw the dragon sniffing at a small child. The girl winced slightly not of pain but of fright. Toothless seeing her panic backed up and looked at her with his pupils completely dilated, warbling softly. The girl looked at Hiccup for help. The man looked sad at her response, as if he had hoped for a better outcome.

"Toothless. Come." and the dragon, sniffing sadly, did just that. All of the Berkians except Astrid was shocked for it seemed that Hiccup could control a dragon, could actually make a **dragon **do his bidding! The man put a gentle hand on the dragon's head and rubbed patterns on it's head, the dragon seemed to dissolve in pleasure under his hand. The people filed this new information in for later, who knew that dragons could be controlled by a simple animalistic gesture on the dragons' part? Apparently Hiccup did, how? They did not know, or when it would come in handy.

"How did you do that?" said Stoick. The man paused in his petting for a moment of thought, pondering how to answer. Would he retreat? Or would he tell the truth? Stoick did not have any of the answers to these questions, but the chief was a strategist, and he knew that he was treading on dangerous waters, and this needed to be handled with diplomacy. Light-headed Stoick realized he was holding his breath, waiting, not a sound disturbed the air. Finally Hiccup looked up and began to talk after what felt like forever, but was only a minute.

"Dragons are kind creatures, incredibly loyal creatures." he said slowly and deliberately, making it clear that there was to be no interruption or argument til he had finished what he had to say. "They cause raids only because they are being controlled by something that would consider everyone together on this island an appetizer, it is of immense size, and it's stomach even more so. I came to this island for shelter from the storm, I came to Berk because of Astrid. I plan to rid the world of the Red Death, and had been planning on doing it alone, but Astrid convinced me to give you a chance. So will you help me? Are you willing to end this unnecessary war? Are you willing to throw away three hundred years worth of hate?" He looked around for someone, anyone. But in the end Hiccup knew what he had known all along to be a false hope that Berk would ever change. Than he saw Astrid stand up to him and nod determinedly.

Stoick had sadly watched as the man that had appeared in Berk, so strong and confident, deflate into a boy with a look that Stoick had seen in his eyes as long as he could remember. Back than Stoick had not known what the look meant, but after seeing another side of Hiccup, Stoick understood it for what it was; hurt. Hiccup had always been hurting, whether it was because of his hopes being dashed or being a disappointment to everyone or being bullied, or if it was because of loneliness. It was always ended in the same expression: Pain. Any one circumstance would have torn down any person. But all of them? The pain would have blended, they would have seen no difference from one pain or the other. It would have become unbearable. Even Stoick, who had never had to worry about such pain knew that that was unhealthy long term. And seeing this, the jealousy and hatred towards the dragon changed into that of respect and thanks. This dragon had probably saved his son from eventually giving up on the world. Falling into a world of depression, becoming suicidal even. The guilt of shutting his son into that world crushed the man's chest to the likes he couldn't believe. He looked at the grown man in front of him, and wondered if there was any way he could ever... be forgiven, be given a second chance. How could he even start to prove to his son that he had changed, that he would never do that to him ever again? It was as the last word of that thought went through his mind when the answer came to him.

"I will." said the chief hoarsely. The words came so easily to him, as if they had always wanted to come out, like an eel gliding through water, like a knife cutting through butter. Though Stoick knew that a minute ago he would have rathered to lose his chieftainship than say those words. Oh, how things had changed in such a short period of time

**_Final update:11/10/15_**


	10. A Change in Perspective

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

Chapter Ten: A Change of Perspective.

Hiccup was sitting in his old home, looking around but not really seeing; he had never dreamed that his father, his chief would ever want to be a dragon rider, that he would ever want to change. Perhaps it was because Stoick never really saw any reason to change, he saw the world in such a black and white manner, and was absolutely stubborn that the white was always white, and black was always black. Sometimes though it seemed to be a matter of perception; perhaps sometimes the black is the white in shadows; scared to shine bright. Maybe sometimes the white was the black in sheep's clothing; bright enough to blind people. That is what happens when only one side of the story is the only side of the story you hear, people are murdered unjustly, wars are started over a simple misunderstanding. And this one has been going on for too long. It was time for it to end.

_ ..."I will." Said the chief hoarsely, and than more strongly. "When do we start?"... _

The words echoed in his mind as he slowly, methodically saw the small changes the chief had done with the house since he had left. The memory echoed on in his head going around and around, till Hiccup had to sit down in fear of fainting. All his life he had wanted to hear his father tell him that he had loved him discreetly or saying the words outright, at first the latter was what the boy had wanted but as time went on... He would have gladly have settled on discreetly. All he needed was a sign, anything. And here he was, a man, with that very sign he was looking for, and he didn't even know what he wanted to do with it anymore. Hiccup needed to think but his mind was still on that moment, those words, those emotions still coursing though his heart.

_...the Berkians were in uproar, but Hiccup heard none of it. He stared at his father in shock, he didn't think anyone would volunteer, even Astrid. But she had already in a way volunteered. But his father? No. He opened his mouth several times in the end he would close it again, what could he say? How could he give a voice to the pain that he had hidden for years? How could he tell him how much that meant to him? How to let him know that it meant the whole world to hear him say those words? Did he even believe it? And if it was a lie, what did Hiccup have that Stoick would gain from lying? It was too much, he backed into Toothless. Hearing as if under water as the dragon started to softly growl at the Berkians, barely feeling as he swept him in his protective embrace. His mind went blank, his only thought was only on the fact that his father, his father just agreed to make peace with the dragons! Those two words shaking the man beyond comprehension, beyond the ability of anything else in the world ..._

Hiccup was startled back to reality as the door slammed shut. Looking up into the eyes of Stoick, his father, his chief. The pain of both occupations that the man held was suddenly felt. The man had been so many things, both good and bad. Was he white or black? Hiccup couldn't be sure. He wasn't even sure he even knew what he wanted him to be.

0o0o0o0o0

Stoick looked into the eyes of his son, seeing so many emotions flitting through his eyes, like a butterfly testing each flower, unsure of which one it wanted to settle on. Stoick sat across from him slowly, he knew that he had to make the first step not Hiccup. He also knew that whatever that step was he had to tread it carefully, one wrong word and his son was gone, possibly forever this time. Quite a few times Stoick opened his mouth, but no sound came out. For the first time Stoick experienced true fear. Hiccup's raw child-like gaze at him did not help either. The gaze seemed to accuse him, accusing him for stealing him from a loving childhood, forcing him to live a childhood of pain. Of course Stoick knew that to be wrong, Hiccup was too caring to ever accuse anyone of anything, but himself of course. Desperate to communicate with his son he said the first things that came to mind.

"I'm sorry for driving you away." Said Stoick finally. Hiccup looked down at the table in guilt, it looked so wrong in Stoick's eyes, his son had done nothing but be himself. "You have nothing to be guilty of, Hiccup." He continued.

"That is a matter of perception" was his measured answer.

"No Hiccup, you are wrong. I'm guilty not you." Said Stoick firmly.

"**I** was the one not good enough for **you**,** I **was always a disappointment to** you. You **didn't drive **me **away,** I** was the one that drove **you** away, what with my clumsiness, my trouble that seemed to follow me wherever I went, no you didn't drive me away. I just wasn't someone you would want to stick around. So no dad, it was my fault not yours." Said Hiccup sadly, conviction lining his voice. Stoick's heart sank to the floor. What had he done? How could he have done this to his only child?!

"No! I love you, Hiccup. And I know that it took me till you were gone for me to clear my eyes and see it. For me to understand that I was hurting my boy, not helping." He lifted his hand to stave off any and all arguments from Hiccup before continuing. "You are the most important person in my life, when I thought I lost you..." He swallowed hard. "I thought I was going to die with you. The pain was almost unbearable. But trust me Hiccup when I say this: there is nothing, NOTHING that makes me happier than having you across from me at this table.

"There is no words that I could use to efficiently apologize to you. You were a victim, and now seeing what I had done there is no wonder in my mind why you left, or why you would in the future when this is over." Before the father had finished speaking the son was already shaking his head.

"You know, I never gave up hope that I would gain your affection, I left for one reason, and one reason only; Toothless. He's my best friend in the whole world. Back then no one... Needed me. No one but Toothless, you have no idea what it was like to be a nobody to everyone and everything all your life, and then... To become **everything** to one person. It a whole new feeling that I had no experience in." Hiccup said, seemingly intrigued by the grains in the table.

Hiccup wouldn't look up at him, and Stoick didn't know what was worse, the eyes of a man, with a childhood that had been lost, accusing him for it or the boy that was too scared to look at his own father in the eye. Stoick gulped. It didn't matter he guessed he deserved both of them. Stoick took a deep breath, calculating on how the best course of action.

"So..." He began. He paused for a moment lost on how to proceed. Than Hiccup impulsively spoke up.

"Did you really mean what you said. Earlier?" Stoick had almost forgotten that, he still meant it of course, but so many things had happened between the moment he spoken those words and now.

"Of course, I can see how much this means to you, and I want to show that I have changed. And... I trust your judgement. Your dragon has shown great self-control. And has shown me that you are right. And if that is true... Than it is definitely time for me to change, for Berk to change not only our perspective, but our way of life." He smiled at his hopeful son. "When do we begin?" At that Hiccup smiled for real for the first time to his father. There was going be plenty of bumps in the road, but at least they were getting another chance of being family, and this time Stoick wasn't planning on ruining it. Stoick looked into the eyes of his only son and there was no doubt in Stoick's mind that Hiccup already had a plan.

_**I wanted to capture the beginning of their amazing relationship that we see in HTTYD2, if I did that's awesome, if not... Well no one is perfect.**_

_**thank you for reading, and supporting my story!**_

_**final updat**__**e:11/10/15**_


	11. Freedom Of Pain

A/N

**Answer to THE DRAGON1010's question. Q: did Hiccup learn to fight? A: yes, he has been going around the globe, and the world is a dangerous place, and, though Toothless might try he isn't all powerful; Hiccup would definitely have to learn to survive. Also I apologize greatly for the lack of Toothless. I had made this story in hopes of showing the complexity and purity of their relationship, I will work on making it more about them, I guess right now can be described as a prelude; showing each of their little 'I've changed' moment with Hiccup first. Enjoy :)**

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

Chapter Eleven: Freedom of Pain.

Astrid sat on a stump outside of the village square where she had a perfect view of Hiccup's house. Sharpening her axe, pausing she glanced up at the house that she had seen Hiccup walk into. She wanted to see how he was doing, but it had not been that long ago that she had seen Stoick go in. She knew that she had already had her moment of catch up with Hiccup and did not deserve to ruin Stoick's. She sighed, he had looked so different, never before had she thought that Hiccup would ever be taller than her. She shook her head to clear it. She could already see where her thoughts were leading her, and she didn't want to follow it. She put her head down and put more concentration on her axe. Suddenly the door swung open, and both Stoick and Hiccup exited the house. With Toothless at his side Hiccup came over to her and studied the situation in silence.

"Do you still want to be a dragon rider?" He said finally. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Of course." Was her reply. A smile tried to form on his lips but he instead cleared his throat.

"Dad and I are going to the training Acadamy. Will you follow?" She immediately stood up.

"Of course, but wouldn't that be a bad idea? You know with all the... Killings... That had happened there? Wouldn't that make them upset?" He raised his eyebrows impressed that she was already considering how the dragons would feel about things, a huge step from what she had been taught and a clear sign that she was indeed ready to change.

"It is strategically best to start there, the dragons are already there, for instance. Another reason is because it is the only place that is ready to accommodate scared caged dragons. Also dragons are easy to adapt, by starting with the worst part of their training in the worst place on Berk, the transition into Berk will go easier." Was his answer. Impressed she didn't say anything. He started to walk and she immediately fell into step beside him.

0o0o0o0

Hiccup walked with ease towards the academy, as if he had never left. Five years and yet he still knew his village like the back of his hand, that corner, or this path, he knew where they all led without difficulty. He was surprised that it had not all faded away a long time ago, but it hadn't. With every step he felt lighter, Astrid was right so much was different from the last time he had been in Berk, he kept shaking his head expecting it to be a childish dream. That if he told anyone he would suffer rebuke, or even pain. He looked up at the gate of the Acadamy, and saw that the other teens were there, fidgeting and looking around like they weren't to sure why they were there. His muscles tensed. He could already see Snotlout's face in his mind, what he say how he would act... Should he run? He had only faltered for moment before he remembered his father and Astrid beside him, on either side of him. The fate of Berk, the dragons, the world depended on him, to do this. '_What if I do leave? What happens then?_' Hiccup didn't allow himself to complete that thought, all he had to do was think about what had happened earlier, what his father told him. He felt like he could take on the world. Taking a deep breath he continued with more confidence than he had ever felt in his life. Hiccup could almost see how Toothless would react to him running away. He would never forgive Berk a second time no matter if Hiccup had. As that thought completed he came to a stop at the entrance looking at the nervous teens-no adults- curious.

They kept messing with their shirts afraid to look at Hiccup in the eye. Snotlout cleared his throat, took a small tentative step towards Hiccup.

"W-we would-d like to leeearn too..." Said Snotlout, drawing out the 'learn'. Hiccup looked at each of the teens. Then shrugged.

"Sure, the more the better the chances are." He said with no anger or grudge. They looked at him in shock.

0o0o0o0

Snotlout looked at him incredulous.

"You f-forgive us, just like that!" He did in a fearful whisper. He didn't want him to unforgive them, or whatever he had done.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" He answered smiling. Snotlout could never understand Hiccup's easy forgiveness or perkiness no matter what happened when they wee younger, and he still didn't.

"So whose going to go first?" Said Hiccup. Including Stoick and Astrid in his gaze. It kind of startled him when he noticed that the dragon was doing the same thing. Finding himself more startled when he realized he had taken a step forward.

"I will." He said like a true Jorgensen puffing out his chest. Hiccup simply nodded, almost as if he had expected that to be the case. Hiccup entered the arena, everyone following behind the armor-clad man and his ever faithful dragon. Both dragon and man looked at each of the cages that were in front of him for a minute.

"What kind of dragons do you have now?" He asked firmly. Both Stoick, Astrid and Snotlout opened their mouth to speak, Fishlegs had began to speak but the twins had overridden them.

"We have four gronckles- which are completely STUPID!-three hideous zippleback -which by the way are AWESOME!- Twenty terrible terrors-" again Tuffnut interrupted his sister's boring list of dragons with a flourish of his hands pushing her behind him, looking around, finally he whispered with a glare in the direction of the terrors' cage "They are pure EVIL, I am positive they are out to get me. What did I ever do to them?!" He demanded indignantly. Ruffnut punched him the gut, glaring, she continued.

"Five deadly nadders and finally two monstrous nightmare- they are SOOO MONSTROUS!" Ruffnut glared at her brother, who was still lying in the dirt, slightly wheezing.

"Okay then..." He said clearing his throat of the laughter that he had efficiently hidden, he had not realized how much he missed the twins' idiocy and squabbling. Finally hearing Toothless's laughter that he burst out after the shock of what he had just seen wore off. Looking back at Snotlout thoughtfully, wondering what dragon would be the perfect fit for Snotlout. While Snotlout was fidgeting, the scrutiny that Hiccup was putting him under was almost too much. Suddenly Hiccup smiled, and that in itself was scary. Snotlout could never figure out what was going through his cousins mind, except for that one time... No he would not allow himself to think about that. Not now, especially now.

"I think a Nightmare would fit your personality." Hiccup said, Snotlout froze in fear. The others widened their eyes. Who would dare try to tame one of **those**?! Then all of their eyes slid to the 'innocent' dragon with wide eyes looking around. The same person who would dare to tame a night fury...

"How do you do that?" Asked Astrid.

"First..." He said taking Snotlout's axe out of his hand. "You won't be needing that..." Snotlout didn't know how pale he had been before, but he was positive he was now at least three shades lighter.

"It's simple really," he said reassuringly. "It's like making a gamble, you make a risk and hope the other player takes the bluff. And most dragons would **love** to be given the chance to take that bluff."

"What about the other dragons?" Snotlout asked hesitantly. Hiccup only looked blank at him.

"You said **most** dragons, what about the others?" Fishlegs clarified for him.

"Ah... They are sick, hurt, or had been abused." For a moment Snotlout felt a bit relieved, then a realization came to him.

"What exactly... Qualifies as... Abused?" He said hesitantly. Hiccup only patted him on his shoulder.

"Trust me some countries make your treatment to dragons look tame, they brought those dragons to the edge of insanity." He told him. Without making sure that Snotlout was ready, he went over and opened the monstrous nightmare cage, and without hesitation walked briskly into the dark cage/cave with two fire breathing dragons inside! Toothless slowly walked up to the cave and looked in, muscles tense. Within a moment, Hiccup was walking out slowly backwards leading the dragon with his palm outstretched, the dragon intent on following the hand's voyage out into the sunlight. It only took him a moment to realize that he was leading the dragon straight to him!

Snotlout started to bounce, ready to bolt. But the dragon was calm, was on the edge of pleasure.

Slowly Hiccup's other hand reached out and grabbed Snotlout's and gently put it behind his, once his hand was in the correct position, he slipped his own out of the way. Gesturing with his head, Snotlout got the hint and placed his shaky hand on the dragon. The dragon started to purr. Laughing he looked back at his cousin... Who was moving away from him! In his panic he gasped.

" W-where are you going?!" He called out making sure not to frighten the dragon, and losing a hand in the process. "Don't leave m-me!" Suddenly his mind slipped for a moment in the past...

_... Looking down Snotlout snorted in contempt for his cousin, the seven year old scrawny boy in front of him was crying, bleeding. The bigger boy smiled at his pain. _

_"You are so useless, you know that, right? In fact that is what your parents __**should **__have called you, and in a way they did, didn't they... __**Hiccup?" **__The boy flinched as the words had hit a nerve. Snotlout smiled cruelly. _

_"I hit a nerve didn't I?" He asked. The boy at his feet looked up with pleading eyes begging, pleading for some kind of mercy that the muscular boy was in no mood to give. Hiccup must have seen something in his eyes, and closed his eyes in defeat. Snotlout lifted his arm to begin making the boy under him very miserable..._

Snotlout gulped, and looked back at his tall cousin, that boy was no longer. And in fact if his plan worked, he would be the antonym of useless; the antonym of his past.

Hiccup looked back and must of seen something in his eyes. For he was back at his side in a moment's notice. Giving him a small smile as he nodded. And at that moment Snotlout knew that no matter what happened in the past, present, or future he had been fully forgiven, a clean slate per se. And on this slate he was going to do everything he could do to help his cousin in life, rather than harm it. And he was going to make sure that Hiccup lived a very free life of pain as was within Snotlout's power.

**I hope you had enjoyed the story, and have a good rest of the day!**

**final update:11/10/15**


	12. Changing the Future

_**A/N:**__**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

Chapter Twelve: Changing the Future.

_ "When you forgive, you in no way change the past- but you sure do change the future..." — Bernard Meltzer. _

Fishlegs watched on as Hiccup showed Snotlout through the steps of taming a dragon. Snotlout always had given the appearance of being tough and fearless, but his true nature was for all the world to see; he was scared and quite dependent on Hiccup's presence by his side. Fishlegs took bitter comfort in that. The bully was now in the hands of the victim. But Fishlegs knew better then to think for one moment that Hiccup would bully his cousin; he wasn't Snotlout.

Fishlegs watched as Astrid trained her deadly Nadder, he watched as the twins fought over who would get the green hideous zippleback, and even still after Hiccup broke them up and gently told them that they could share since it had two heads.

Then it was his turn. He of course wanted to give the chance to Stoick, who after all this time never said a word, like Fishlegs, but watched as his son did what he did best. Smiling sadly Fishlegs knew in a way, why the chief had not taken charge and gone first. He wanted to give Hiccup the chance to have a moment with each of the adults that had made his childhood very hard and difficult, showing them that he was anything but useless, showing who Hiccup had kept bottled up because nobody wanted to see **him.**

Fishlegs took a deep breath and stepped forward. Hiccup smiled genuinely, the smile hurt Fishlegs, the smile was so innocent, speaking in its own way that he wasn't angry, it surprised Fishlegs that Hiccup acted as if he had never hurt him, as if he hadn't abandoned him because it was safer than being with him. Fishlegs found it hard to look at Hiccup for the guilt was crushing, he couldn't believe that Hiccup hadn't said anything about it, accused him, yelled at him for the pain that he had caused him to suffer alone. But no, he had only received a genuine smile, a patience that nurtured many dragons to calmness. A hand to help, and a fresh start of a friendship, that he, himself, had not destroyed and in no way needed to be the one to fix. He swallowed his pain as he walked to the brown Gronckle. This was no time for the past, what mattered right now was the future. What would happen now would decide how the future would go. Every little stone of a decision makes a ripple now matter how small.

The Gronckle reminded him of a lug of meat. Though lugs of meat don't give wide trusting eyes as this one was doing. Meatlug took a small step toward Fishlegs, and in response he threw his hand forward, possibly too forcibly, but he knew that Meatlug would be just fine. He had seen the twins' attempt and the zippleback only seemed to find them amusing, but not threatening. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Hiccup had a hand on their neck. Whatever the case, Fishlegs had not been worried for one moment that this dragon in front of him would attack him.

Fishlegs started to pet the boulder class dragon, feeling the oddness of its scales, all the while Fishlegs was aware of Hiccup's observing figure behind him. He wanted to say something to Hiccup but this was not the time or the place. After watching Astrid's session with her Nadder, he knew that at this moment if he gave the dragon anything less than his full attention... Well at least the Nadder at not been aiming for her, but the wall behind her. He watched for the signs that Hiccup had pointed out to the other trainees; the tension leaving it's body, the largeness of the pupils, the almost human smile, the leaning towards the hand trustingly. The signs were all there. But there was one final step before he knew that she had fully accepted him.

"Meatlug?" He whispered in her ear, the dragon purred, accepting the name. Hiccup had been honest, when telling them that he did not know what the dragons knew about a name, or a meaning behind one, or what the name they gave to them meant. Whatever the case you had to go by the dragon with a name, if they do not like it, the consequences varied, he had said, from dragon to dragon.

"Very good, Fishlegs!" He heard Hiccup say. Fishlegs simply nodded, it was weird hearing someone give praise so easily and often. But he knew why Hiccup did it; because that was one of the many things in the world he had wanted, but lacked in his childhood.

He sensed the emptiness of his presence rather than see it. But he knew he was gone. He knew that he went to train his father in his ways. He was still petting Meatlug, but he barely felt it, barely realized or recognized what he was doing. The emptiness had ripped something from deep from his subconscious, something that he had hid there a long time ago, something he had not allowed himself to think about. Even after Hiccup's 'death'. The moment that he had told Hiccup they could not be friends anymore...

_... Fishlegs had always been taller then his scrawny best friend, but at that moment he felt tiny in comparison to him at that moment. He swallowed hard unsure how to break the friendship that even at that young age, Fishlegs knew was a lifeline for Hiccup. It was no small potatoes continuing his decision. But the threat that Snotlout had made him was still ringing in his ears, being socially shunned loomed over his shoulders. _

_He watched as Hiccup chattered on about the inventions that made no sense whatsoever to Fishlegs, but he knew that Hiccup viewed them as his ticket into being socially accepted. Fishlegs started to cry, he was a coward, there was no hiding from that fact. But they weren't tears of anger of being a coward. But tears showing that his heart had shattered as he realized that no matter what HIccup did, he would never 'fit' in; he was a square in a peg world. Fishlegs almost changed his mind. He brought the world back into focus as a worried Hiccup had stopped talking. _

_"W-what's wrong?" He asked. Fishlegs mentally begged him to talk about anything else, give him time to still be his friend. But alas Hiccup was not a mind reader. Fishlegs closed his eyes in defeat. Realizing that he chose this over seeing Hiccup's crushed face._

_"We can't be friends anymore." Ha whispered hoping that saying it so quietly the statement will go unheard. _

_"What?" Hiccup said, the pain in his voice made Fishlegs choke. He couldn't help it, he opened his eyes. And immediately wished he hadn't. He almost just told him to forget it that it was a joke. But then he saw Snotlout's leering face, the anger, the pain that he would inflict... He steeled himself to complete the hardest decision he would ever make._

_"We can't be friends anymore, you are too weird, too...Different." Fishlegs told him, as dignantly as breaking up with the best friend he had ever had, could ever be. Than before Hiccup could say anything he turned around, and without looking back, walked away. Every step bringing the pain that Hiccup's absence in his life would make clear in his mind. The emptiness of his presence all too real..._

Fishlegs jerked as he felt Hiccup's hand on his shoulder. He brought the world into focus again, seeing a worried Hiccup look down at him.

"What's wrong?" It was only then did Fishlegs realize that he was crying. Wiping his eyes he tried to find a plausible reason as to why he would be crying. It was then that he saw the parallels to the moment he was remembering. This time he did not have Snotlout goading him on, he could be that friend again if Hiccup wanted him to. He looked up at the man in front of him, so different, yet still, somehow, the same. He wondered if Hiccup saw the same thing in him.

"I-I was remembering that moment... The one where I destroyed our friendship." He said. Before Hiccup could reply he continued. "I'm sorry Hiccup, I was a coward! I did not want to do it, but I was scared. I know that is no excuse to do that to you, but... " Fishlegs stopped. Looking up he saw Hiccup smile sadly.

"I never held it against you, I was actually surprised you stayed that long." Seeing the look in Fishlegs eyes he elaborated. "I was there, in the shadows, but there. Three whole weeks it took you. I had started to forget the threat till that night happened.

"But anyway even if I had not known the facts I would not held it against you; I could see the struggle, the pain, the sacrifice that you had. That I merely felt sorry for you rather then anger."

Hiccup chuckled, seeing Fishlegs jaw open was in fact funny.

"Y-you forgive me?!" He all but yelled incredulous.

"Of course 'Legs. I would always forgive you. Are we friends again?" Hiccup began breezily, but the question he had asked carefully, like one would hold china glass. It was Fishlegs turn to laugh.

"Absolutely, and I promise you this Hiccup: I will **never** do that ever again." Fishlegs told him seriously. They smiled at each other, reveling in the fact they were friends again. And this time, he wouldn't mess up...

_**Thank you for reading/following/ favoriting/reviewing. Whatever one(s) you had done means a lot to me. - ScoreLaine.**_

_**Final update: 11/10/15**_


	13. Double Forgiveness

**A/N: ****I would like to thank you for your criticism, and though this chapter is about the same size as the last few I have taken what you had said to heart, after the next two chapters they should begin to get longer and more back on the storyline of getting rid of the Red Death. (Side note: I have now decided to make it a series; explaining the slight name change. Their will be five stories in the series called: **_Where No One Goes_**. (All stories are titled after a name in the soundtrack ;) each having 20 chapters****.**

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

**Now to finish **_Together We Map the World_**...**

Chapter Thirteen: Double Forgiveness.

Tuffnut looked over to his sister Ruffnut on the other head of the dragon that that they had named Belch&amp;Barf, to give her look of shock. Obviously Belch was the coolest name to name a green dragon, but Barf?! No, no, his sister was an idiot, what does barf have to do with green? His attention was brought back to the present issue: who knew that Hiccup could be boring? I mean he was wasn't blowing anything up or doing anything destructive. Obviously something happened to Hiccup out in the world. Was the world so dangerous that it would destroy his awesomeness? If that was the case he hoped his sis and himself would never find themselves out in the real world. It just wouldn't be the same if they changed, especially so drastically as Hiccup. It was like watching Stoick speak through his son, Hiccup was talking with authority and which such confidence it was actually blowing the twins' minds, he was a leader, he was all grown up, mature. Tuffnut was having a very hard time paying attention, it was just his boring voice with **no** action whatsoever. It was only when Hiccup demonstrated did the interest of the twins pike up. Obviously it was playtime.

0o0o0o0

Ruffnut looked at Hiccup dopey-like, she was sure she was in love with him, of course in another part of her brain she never listened to, she knew she was wrong. Sure he was strikingly handsome, sure he was tall and confident now, but did that mean she can just fall in love? Especially someone she had hurt and used to her own amusement as a child? She knew she wasn't listening to his amazingly deep voice. But her brain wasn't cooperating, she wanted to but her brain kept telling her she wasn't really in love. It shouldn't have mattered whether or not she was actually in love with him or not, but it made her... Uneasy, like she was stealing something from someone, someone dangerous. Normally that would make her all the more excited to steal him. But instead it made her all the more uneasy. Ruffnut took a deep breath no matter, she knew that he had only eyes for Astrid, an idiot, like herself, could see that, even Tuffnut knew about his feelings, that means something. So obviously it would only be in her fantasies. And of course Hiccup would never find out. Hiccup suddenly stopped talking and as much ease as Astrid holsters her axe, slipped onto the saddle on the night fury's back.

"Whoa" was the adults' response. He placed his helmet over his head, and leaned down.

"Ready?" He asked them. They all nodded excited to finally get to the exciting part. Stoick smiled from his monstrous nightmare's back

0o0o0o0

Hiccup looked over at he twins, he wasn't fooled into believing that the twins had listened for one moment and knew that this would be one wild ride. Patting Toothless, the dragon began to tense, ready to fly. Cooing Toothless 'told' the inexperienced dragons to do so also. The other dragons crouched. Hiccup looked each of their form, checking to see that disaster was not at the beginning of the flight. Hiccup nodded and Toothless flew out the gate the other dragons following. Toothless flew straight to a sea column. Watching as they did too, the twins were all but falling off at that point. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He was very much aware that he had amends with each of the People that hurt him most. Except for the twins.

He took a deep breath, feeling Toothless sigh underneath. Smiling he understood it was for the twins, he didn't even have to hear their squabbling or see them smacking each other, even going as far as using the dragon's heads. He just knew, everyone had **that** kind of sigh exclusive for those twins. He chuckled patting Toothless's neck gently. Clearing his throat he made himself get his head in the game. Serious now, he checked their form, how they were handling it. Unsurprisingly Astrid was excelling in all aspects of it, except experience... And though she was trying her best, Stormfly knew that Astrid was a Viking, she may even recognize her a bringer of pain and strife. Astrid also was trying, she trusted that the dragon would not hurt her, but there was a whole lot trust that was not there. Though the initial bond between Astrid and Stormfy, seemed to be keeping them as a team. Only time would tell if there was going to be any strife between the two.

Snotlout and Hookfang was surprisingly doing well. They seemed to have a few rough edges that they needed to sort out, but again only time would tell.

Fishlegs and Meatlug was having no problems whatsoever hitting it off from the beginning.

His father also had no trouble with Sun'sHope, the orange and red monstrous nightmare that he had chosen. Hiccup wasn't too sure if the reason was just that Fishlegs and his father and been the last ones and therefore knew what was the best way to do it after watching all the mistakes of the others. Possibly even because they actually listened (unlike the twins.)

Speaking of which... The experience was too horrible to recount. Hiccup hoped he could permanently forget their first training. Thinking about it he should probably prepare himself to want to throw **all** future training sessions with the twins out of his mind entirely. At least they were all alive... Somehow.

0o0o0o0

Tuffnut looked back at Hiccup. He was watching from his perch on sea stack , and somehow for a moment Tuffnut saw a chief, not an outcast who ran away for a legendary evil best friend. Wait... He squinted 'okay I change my mind he's an outcast with a legendary evil dragon as a best friend. Wait a minute! He's both, one and the same' he thought. He knew he was sometimes slow, but he was in fact really smart. It's just people expect less of you if they think you are an idiot, so he hid behind the disguise that he was always an idiot. He knew that he and his sister had to apologize, but how do you apologize? We'll just have to ask him when it comes around to it.

"Okay, let's begin with a few things, much like what we had just done, simply trusting each other to fly in a straight line, let's not get fancy." Hiccup said. "I'll go first as an example."

Tuffnut heard his sister pretending to be snoring, which he totally agreed with. A straight line?! It sounded **so** boring. Tuffnut and Ruffnut shared a look, they wouldn't be doing a straight line a glint got in his eyes and he watched as a grin widened on his sister's face.

0o0o0o0

Ruffnut mulled over the more appealing idea of flying on Barf&amp;Belch. She had seen Hiccup do it and it looked extremely fun. They watched as Toothless glided right over to a larger sea stack, large enough where the seven of them could land with each of their respective dragons. Than Astrid, though she kind of wobbled near the end and Stormfly flew a little awkwardly obviously not used to the weight of a person on her back. Tuffnut and Ruffnut agreed to go after everyone else so that they could all enjoy the awesomeness of their skill.

They looked at each other before they went, ready to surprise the life out of the other trainees and their teacher. But apparently Tuffnut did not remember it exactly. Ruffnut went up while Tuffnut went down, the confusion caused the heads of Barf&amp;Belch to whiplash, throwing the twins off as they fell they noticed as their dragon flew away, hurt and confused. '_Okay, that didn't work as planned._' She thought.

0o0o0o0

Hiccup rolled his eyes, he knew they were going to try something and as always it backfired. His father made a move to go get them. But Hiccup only shook his head, he'll deal with this.

"Don't go anywhere!" He called back to them while taking flight after the falling twins. Which he could see were arguing and hitting each other on the way down. Sighing he changed the tail gear and Toothless went down after the twins. '_Will they ever change_?' He asked himself internally, exasperated. Suddenly they were on top of them, and gliding upwards. The twins were silent, until Hiccup started to head for the sea stack that the others were waiting for them on.

"N-no-" Tuffnut yelled as Ruffnut yelled. "We have to get our dragons!" Hiccup sighed he had hoped that he could do that part on himself, but of course that was because he wasn't used to having the dragons bonded with other people. So he continued in the direction that he had seen Belch&amp;Barf head to. He also knew where that headed to. Dragon Island.

"Um, you are going the wrong direction..." He heard Ruffnut say.

"No, he's going in the right direction!" Tuffnut argued.

"They went that way!" The both said, though he could not see where they were pointing he could tell they were pointing in opposite directions without actually seeing them. He recalled his training that he never knew that he would practice again; he tuned them out. He could tell they were still arguing he just wasn't bothering to listen.

0o0o0o0

Tuffnut was enjoying himself there was something spectacular seeing the world upside down, of course they couldn't tell you that, it all looked the same any way you looked at it. Blue sky as far as you could see the only difference was that that if you looked up it wasn't blue sky you saw, but blue ocean dotted with sea stacks and random rocks. For a moment Tuffnut entertained himself with the thought about random rocks? How do they get there? Why do they choose that spot to plop down at? Suddenly Hiccup cleared his throat.

"How are you doing down there?" He called down.

"It's amazing!" Called Ruffnut, he could feel the same dreamy feeling that she felt being in the sky. But he felt that he needed to do something.

"Hey Hiccup?" He called wearily.

"Yes?" He answered back. Tuffnut sniffled, his nose felt dry from the wind, he thought for a moment he was sure that he had something he had wanted to ask him, then he remembered.

"Oh, um... How do you apologize?" He asked. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"When you feel bad about your behavior, your actions or something you said, you feel remorse. And you come to that person and humbly say that you are sorry... Why?" After a moment.

" because I feel that weird word that you had said, what was it again?"

Ruffnut had been silent till then, but seeing her brother flounder she helped out. "Remorse."

"Right remorse. And well, hey Hiccup? What happened if you can't 'come' to that person?"

"They just have to now that you are honest." Was his somber answer.

"Well... I'm being honest, and um... I'm sorry." He told him awkwardly. "I'm sorry for what we did to you when you were younger, when we were younger. We shouldn't have done that. Can you forgive me? I promise not to hurt you again, unless it was an accident. Than it's home free right?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. For a moment there she thought her brother had a brain, I guess she was mistaken. "I'm sorry too." She attributed.

There was a somber silence before they heard his answer. "Your forgiven."

"Yes! Now could you tell me how you did that one destructive... Thing with the rum, that you did when we were seven?"

But then suddenly Ruffnut called out.

"There they are!" She yelled he looked in her section of sky and in fact did see the green hideous zippleback. Suddenly Tuffnut felt a shift and heard the strange contraption on Toothless's tail move, Toothless started to move at a faster pace than he had done before. Toothless went up and started to gently glide around Belch&amp;Barf. Hiccup changed the gear and suddenly Toothless dove, screaming on his way down, frightening Belch&amp;Barf to land on a near sea stack.

0o0o0o0

Ruffnut looked at her dragon, he was confused and scared. And for the first time in her life she felt compassion, sure she had felt compassion for her brother, but this... This tore her heart in two. For a moment she forgot any and all things else in the world all that mattered was Barf, and Belch too, she guessed. Though she did not know it she and her brother had stepped towards the dragon as one. Each head went to the twin it had bonded with, seeking comfort. When they first bonded with the twins they thought that they were much like themselves, but they had hurt them. But their touch was healing that hurt in their bond that had been inflicted by their conflict with one another. The heads though confused, was happy to once again to feel the companionship of the strange zippleback version of humans.

"I promise that I won't ever fight with my brother while riding with you." She whispered to Barf, gently rubbing circles on his jaw.

"I promise also." Said Tuffnut. They smiled at each other. Life was going great, they had not healed one, but _two_ bonds today. And somehow they could feel it in their hearts that they had been forgiven. And Ruffnut knew that everything was going to be okay. Now she and her brother just had to allow themselves to become a team...

**_Final update:11/10/15_**


	14. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N A 100 followers, I never imagined that I would get that many follows. Now I don't know what to do with my life! But say Thank you :) I'll try not to disappoint you with how it ends and stuff like that :) On that note 6 chapters left of Together We Map the World. **

Chapter Fourteen: Practice Makes Perfect.

Hiccup sighed in relief, finally as if a burden had been released from his shoulders, a burden he didn't even knew he carried. Though Hiccup knew he had to talk to one more person and he knew he had to be the one to apologize, not Gobber. Gobber had always been a mentor and a friend, sometimes he may have sided with his father but at least he was there to listen and to guide. In some ways Gobber had been more a father to Hiccup than Stoick. And that was why he had been avoiding him; Gobber had always believed in him, even when he didn't, and he was the only one he didn't want to forget on his travels, Gobber deserved more than that for all the things he had done for Hiccup. Somehow the burden of just one man was greater than the seven had carried together. He opened his eyes and looked behind him after the incident with the twins and Belch&amp;Barf everyone had been more than happy to do whatever he thought was best. The twins may have enjoyed it but the others weren't to keen on the idea of falling, except maybe Snotlout... The twins did convince him that it had been quite enjoyable.

Hiccup was having mixed feelings having made amends with everyone, he didn't feel that it was wrong about forgiving each and every one of them, but did they really feel sorry? He could tell that Astrid meant it; she was stubborn and never hid under the guise of anything but being herself. The were moments where her anger would get the best of her, but there was nothing about her anger hiding her honesty or her loyalty to his plan.

It was odd to him. When he had left there was nothing that he would have loved more than have Fearless Astrid Hofferson notice his existence, and now he that and more now that he was back. Some moments he wished he never came back to Berk, things were so much easier and less confusing when it was just Toothless and him. But if he hadn't... He would still be hurting and would have never known that they wanted, and in a way needed him home. He never thought that in a million years his father would be proud of him, or the twins apologizing, or Snotlout owning up to the pain he made him suffer. He found his eyes sliding to Astrid. She had grown more beautiful over the years, and his feelings for her had never left they just... Hibernated. Toothless smacked him with his ear. Hiccup's head whipped back to the front glaring at Toothless's head. Toothless snorted letting him know hat he knew what he was thinking.

"Hey! I'm allowed feelings for her!" He said defensively. Toothless once again snorted. Hiccup glared at him, smacking him lightly.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked perplexed, flying by him. Both Hiccup and Toothless froze.

"A-absolutely nothing." He said nervously. She furrowed her brow.

"It's obviously not nothing." She said. The sweat from the training, drying from the wind.

"... Um..." He said. Her face fell.

"You don't trust me."

"What?! Of course I do, besides my father, you are the only one I know that you actually mean your apology." He told her indignantly. She was silent for a moment. Concentrating she pursed her lips.

"You don't believe they we actually sorry?" She said. He thought for a moment.

"I believe they are sorry now, but what about in a month? Will they still feel that remorse still?" Astrid shrugged.

"I would like to think that they are, it would be nice if they decided to change for the better. Don't you?" She said honestly. She held on tighter to her makeshift saddle as they hit turbulence.

"I don't know what I want anymore, it's been so long since I even cared about it." He answered.

She shifted her eyes to the side in sadness. He reached out and touched her arm.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." He told her gently. She jumped startled by his touch. For a moment looked at him puzzled, then realized what he felt sorry for.

"No, it wasn't you!" She said. His expression told her he didn't believe her.

"You looked away after something I said. Obviously it was me." He told her.

"I looked away because your past hurts me, I should have done something, I don't know what I could have done, but what happened to you was wrong. And all I did was sit by and ignore you and you pain." She said frustrated by her past self. "I should have done something..." He looked at her for a moment, he never knew that Astrid cared what had happened, he knew that she never partook in it. And he guessed that was why he fell for her.

"Can we start over? Can we be friends?" She asked him. Hopefully for his answer to be yes.

"I don't think we left on the wrong foot." He answered. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for, and we don't have to start over." She beamed, unable to believe. He looked away, afraid that the urge to kiss her would take control. Then he would have to be the one to be sorry. Suddenly Berk came into view and so did the academy building. Hiccup looked down at Berk, it was beautiful, maybe to someone else from another village, would not see that beauty that a Berkian sees. But to them it was beautiful.

The moment Hiccup's feet touched ground, he felt upset. The feeling had grown since his first flight. And normally that wouldn't have mattered, Hiccup and Toothless spent more time in the sky then they did land, for at that time was when they truly felt alive and free. Hiccup also new that he would have to control that feeling if he desires to stay after the death of the Red Death. Hiccup was still mulling over that idea. He knew that Toothless wouldn't care either way, as long as they were together and that Hiccup was happy.

Hiccup looked over at the other dragon riders, and noticed that they had yet to get used to the feel of riding all day than going on solid ground. In some ways flight sickness was more or less the same as sea sickness, but there was just the right amount of difference to be different so that even Stoick was having a hard time get his legs to be more than jelly.

Hiccup walked out of the arena, leaving them to get used to the way the ground felt once again, and headed to the forge. In his mind he was trying to find a good way to approach Gobber, the apologies all sounded like excuses in his head, and in no way made his leaving okay. His gestures all seemed underrated, overused. In the end he decided to wing like he winged most apologies, especially since he was standing right in front of the forge. He took another moment to compose himself.

When Hiccup entered the forge Gobber was making a a double-edged axe. But because of owning one hand he was struggling, for a moment Hiccup watched his mentor struggle then silently walked up and gently took it out of Gobber's still hand and prosthetic.

"Let me help." He said. A smile took over Gobber's face.

"I knew you would come home." Gobber said with pride. Hiccup looked up from the axe, smiling uncertainly.

"You knew... I was alive?..." He asked slowly. Gobber laughed.

"Of course... Well actually no, but in my heart I knew you were alive. I mean a dragon? Killing you? Yeah. Not possible, I mean a raid couldn't kill you, your inventions alone should have killed you. But a lone dragon?! Yeah, nope." He pursed his lips and shook his head in conviction.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, laughing. If anyone else told him he was clumsy he would have taken it to heart, but Gobber, he insulted Stoick in the same manner.

"So where did you go?" He asked while working beating a dent out a sword. Hiccup took a moment to inspect the axe. Than looked over at Gobber.

"Everywhere and nowhere, just as long as it wasn't Berk." He answered. Gobber took a moment from his work to point at him.

"And Outcast Island I hope." He added cheerfully. Hiccup inhaled with a grimace.

" my first birthday away from Berk." Gobber stopped pounding. He whirled around.

"Three months after you disappeared?!" He blurted out in shock. Picking up another axe Hiccup answered.

"Yep, luckily I had already trained a dozen dragons, and after Toothless called them they came to our rescue." Looking up he added. "You should get your own dragon." Geting back to work Gobber chuckled.

"I think I'm a little old for that." He called over his shoulder.

"Nonsense! You are the same age as my father, yet he has his own dragon." Gobber nodded.

"I guess I'm a little old-fashioned." Suddenly he looked over at Toothless who just now gained his courage to poke his nose inside a bucket full of weapons. Flapping his arms Gobber shooed him as if he was just a bird not minding his business. Hiccup laughed gave Gobber the first axe. Gobber looked at it with a critical eye, than looked at Hiccup.

"You've been practicing." He accused. Hiccup shook his head.

"Where would I find the materials? The forge when I'm running away from human interaction?"

Gobber give Hiccup's attire a critical look.

"Well... Some islands may not have objected to allowing a young man, who appeared to have had the training help out... And as payment they would sometimes allow me to use their forge and have some supples, and what I didn't do there... I would do with Toothless's plasma blasts." He explained, somewhat nervously.

"Huh, always knew you're a natural. You still need to learn a couple things, here let me show you." Hiccup paid very close attention, and on his first try he had gotten a "not bad."

"Keep practicing. Remember: practice makes perfect." Smiling he left the forge. Hiccup continued to work with a smile, they never said a word about what he came to talk about but somehow Hiccup knew that he was forgiven. And that was okay.

_... It was when Hiccup was six when Phoebe had had enough of Hiccup that Gobber began to look after the boy. At first the normally bold six year old stayed in his corner watching the fire as if it had a personal vendetta against him. Gobber would glance over every once in a while, making sure that the boy was still in fact over there. _

_It had been a while since he had checked on Hiccup, but he knew he would still be there and it was intricate work he was dealing with at that moment. So he continued to work, when suddenly he saw a small hand on the table he was working. Gobber jumped, he put his work aside and looked down at the boy standing there. His eyes were alight with curiosity and excitement. Gobber took his hand away from his tools._

_"No!" He said the boy flinched, and his muscles tensed as if he was expecting a lecture. Gobber's expression softened, he had seen a few of Stoick's reprimands and it wasn't pretty. So he continued with gentleness. _

_"You can't touch those, you don't know how to use them." The boy in front him looked at him with excitement._

_"Can you teach me then?" He asked hopefully. "That way I can touch them!" He said happily with a big grin. Gobber thought about it for a moment, he needed an apprentice, Stocik needed someone to take care of Hiccup, it was a win-win scenario. He smiled thinking about how Stoick was going to kill him if he found about this. _

_"Sure!" He said cheerfully, leading the boy he showed him how to do something simple, something he couldn't kill himself doing. After he was done Hiccup proudly showed him it. The smile was so big and happy Gobber couldn't help but smile too. _

_"It is very well done but you missed a step." He told him. The smile left._

_"Oh." He said to the floor. _

_"Well do it again! This time don't skip it! And remember this from now on: practice makes perfect, so keep practicing and then one day it will be perfect." He smiled encouraging the happy boy who was emphatically nodding his head that he was jumping. Gobber shook his, chuckling..._

_**Final update: 11/10/15 **_


	15. The Change In the Wind

**_A/N: _**_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

**_FIVE Chapters left! Than I will begin Toothless Lost (2) -Where No One Goes Series._**

Chapter Fifteen: The Change in the Wind.

Stoick looked into the forge, knowing that his son would be in there, taking a deep breath, he willed his exhausted legs into the forge.

"How did it go?" He said gently. Hiccup flinched slightly, causing Stoick to flinch. At least he had not cowered.

"W-what do you mean?" He calmly asked. Not looking back. Stoick smiled sadly. He rested a humongous hand on top of the much smaller one of his son. Hiccup stopped moving and looked at the hand. His tense muscles relaxed and his expressions became less guarded.

"He forgave me." He all but whispered. He looked at his son happily, he had always known that Hiccup had looked up to Gobber as a father when Stoick was not the man he was supposed to be, and most importantly the father he was supposed to be. It might have bothered him at one point now he was just happy that his son hadn't been alone. Through everything he had gone through. Suddenly Hiccup laughed. Stoick gave him a questioning gaze. He hadn't needed to.

"Five years ago I left believing everyone was better off without me, I didn't ever want to come back; I wanted to just look into the future, worry about nothing but that, but my past? I wanted to leave it alone forget it ever happened and just be happy with Toothless... I thought that was all I would ever have." Hiccup gestured to the sleeping dragon by the furnace, as they watched he itched himself behind his ear. Laughing Hiccup continued.

"I thought by running away from my past it would... Make it go away, but I was wrong. Sure I was happy with Toothless, I enjoyed doing what I do best, learning how to survive without the village, et cetera. But in the end after everything I fixed, no matter what I tried or experienced I became I couldn't fix me. All this time I was carrying a burden, a burden of pain and hurt and- and abandonment, I don't think that I ever thought that the way to fix it was to come home. I-I thought I had done everyone a favor, th-that they would be mad if... If I came back." Hiccup's speech may have began with a laugh but it ended with a little kid in shambles all but holding it together. Sometime while he was still doing the speech Stoick had grabbed his son and held him close. Allowing his son's silent tears to fall onto his beard. Stoick felt like crying himself, for the thousandth time since Hiccup had disappeared Stoick had one thought on his mind.

'_What had I done?_'

0o0o0o0

That night Hiccup felt relieved, for the first time in a really long time he felt that he was home, and in the bottom of his heart he knew that his past was finally behind him, and for everyone else too. He thought back to a conversation he had had with Astrid, about how he hadn't been sure they were honest... Forever. Now he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

For the first time he felt free of pain and hurt. The moment his father took him in his arms and let him cry his insecurities away, was the moment he felt all the pain and miseries of his childhood that he had dragged into adulthood slipped away into the recesses of his mind. He felt lighter and more confident, he felt he could go to his father with anything. He felt he could go out the door and not have to hunch his shoulders in fear of bullying. He was free.

0o0o0o0

Astrid walked quietly up the steps to Haddock family house. She was nervous. She knew that she had only asked to be friends but she hoped to be more in the future, but she wasn't going to push, he had spent too much of his life being pushed around to last a lifetime. She raised her fist to knock after a deep breath for composure. When suddenly she heard Gobber yell.

"DRAGON RAID!" she sprinted off of the porch and looked high in the dark sky, trying to figure out how bad the attack was. She heard the door swing upon allowing the two men to exit. Hiccup was in front holding an odd looking metal tube. Stoick only looked at the sky only for a moment, instead keeping is focus on his people.

"Don't attack!" He bellowed. The Berkians looked at him oddly unsure what to do. Spitelout came to his chief and simply said.

"Don't attack?" Stoick nodded.

"Hiccup has a plan." The people didn't know whether or not to laugh, Hiccup has a plan? Yeah that's not a good thing.

0o0o0o0

Hiccup took a step forward. "I need the main square empty and I want six barrels of fish under a huge fireproof net in the middle and I don't mean over the barrels, i mean on top of them. Once that is done leave the square, it will be filled with dragons, and I can't worry about others while I'm dealing with hostile dragons on a large scale like that, for this to work it has to be done with precision and without incident." They looked at him quizzically. Hiccup sighed he had only so much time before the dragons will start to come down. The Dragon Whistle can only do so much when they can still hear the Queen, The Red Death.

"Bring the nets into the arena and their Riders will scratch just below the jawline, the dragons will salivate unknowingly. Their saliva is fireproof." The Berkians stared at him for a moment. He eyes slid to include them all in his gaze.

"Well MOVE!" He yelled, with so much authority that they didn't even question it, they moved.

He took the whistle out of shirt, he knew he could not abuse the Whistle, but he needed to give the Berkians time to complete his plan. Hiccup could feel his father's gaze on him as he lifted the whistle, looking up at the sky.

0o0o0o0

Stoick watched his son blow into the whistle, hearing nothing but he could tell the dragons did. The dragons sharply turned upward, but they did not leave. Stoick saw flint of worry cross Hiccup's eyes. Were they supposed to leave? If so than why did he have them set up bait, or a trap, whatever it was?

"What's wrong son?" Hiccup looked over, and shook his head.

"I don't know..." He said uncertainly. His mind a a thousand miles from here. Astrid came up to him and looked at him worryingly for a moment. Stoick smiled. She would be a good bride for Hiccup. '_It is only a matter of time..._' He thought.

" the trap is ready." She said. Hiccup started back to reality, looking at her for a moment deciphering the words she had said to words he connected with. Shaking his head hesitantly.

"It's not a trap. It's bait." She looked confused but didn't say anything. Hiccup started to run. Toward the main square. And Stoick couldn't help but think about how athletic, how not clumsy, his son has become in the last five years.

0o0o0o0

Toothless went zooming after Hiccup the moment he saw him moving. Overtaking him, he all but butted him onto his back. Hiccup deftly slipped into the saddle. In a few minutes they were there. Hiccup slid off of the saddle looking at the bait, luckily they had done it right. He put the whistle to his mouth, calling them to him.

All of the dragons landed around staring at the food, the only thing stopping them was the whistle at Hiccup's mouth telling them to standby.

Hiccup took a deep breath, slowly bringing Inferno out again. The dragons eyed the metal with distaste and wariness. A great deal of metal was in fact weapons, and therefore dangerous.

Toothless saw the humans all but craning trying to see what Hiccup was planning to do.

Hiccup clicked the button a whooshing sound and then a flame of fire on unburning metal rods in the outline of a sword. Hiccup thrust his arm in the air and waved it around in odd mesmerizing patterns. Toothless's shoulders relaxed, his pupils dilating almost to full capacity. He heard a dragon purr, or was that himself? At that moment it didn't matter. Suddenly there was a sharp call in his mind, and before he knew it Inferno had no effects on him whatsoever. The dragons sharply left. Taking nothing, harming no one. Toothless despite himself tried to follow but was unable, he needed Hiccup.

0o0o0o0

Astrid rushed over to Hiccup his eyes looked vacant and worried. He still had the fire sword out and though she was bursting with curiosity, she knew that she could not worry about that right now. She grabbed his other hand, conscious of the people who came to move the fish to the cooler.

"Hiccup?" She said gently. All of a sudden he was there looking at her.

"They left." He simply said. Her eyes darted to the sky.

"They weren't supposed to?" His hand was warm in hers and she was certain he had not realized that she was holding his hand. he shook his head, then he nodded. Astrid cocked an eyebrow.

"I-I tried to get them to leave with the whistle earlier, but they didn't so I tried to tame them with Inferno. On that note it seemed he realize that he still had it out. He turned it off and put it back into the leather container that was on his thigh. He stopped moving and simply starred dubiously at her hand in his, slowly he looked up at her. She smiled, the smile grew larger as he intertwined his fingers with hers. He gave a shy smile. The smile froze on his face as if he just realized something.

"Oh no!" He cried out. He gently untwined his fingers and ran to Toothless, the dragon seemed exasperated as if he had been trying to communicate with Hiccup but was unable.

"I'm sorry Astrid." He said, taking off. "I'll be back!" Stoick walked to her side and was silent for a moment, Astrid did not know this but he had seen their moment.

"Where did he go?" He asked. She shrugged sighing.

"I don't know." Was her almost non perceptible answer. Her heart swelled with the promise of his return she itched to jump on Stormfly and go after him, but she knew that this was important and they weren't ready for wherever he was going, she would be a burden rather than a help.

"I don't know." She repeated.

**A/N: final update:11/10/15**


	16. Dark As Night

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

**_Also what happens in the first bit of this chapter is a theory I have thanks to a scene in the second movie. You can tell me whether or not it is a bad idea. _**

0o0o0o0

Chapter Sixteen: Dark As Night.

The bitter cold wind buffeted in Hiccup's face, the night dark. It was hard to see but he knew that Toothless could. Hiccup felt a shift under him and changed the gear. Hiccup squinted trying to see anything, maybe a dragon tail, a snout, anything. Toothless shifted again and Hiccup again acted accordingly. Worries and fears disturbed him through the flight. Trying to take his attention, but he couldn't have that happen. At the speed they were moving attention averted meant death, for both of them. Wordlessly they moved as one, knowing what the other needed or wanted.

Suddenly a blast of hot air greeted him and Hiccup efficiently ducked from the flame that followed after it. Hiccup looked into the sky intent on finding the dragon that had attacked them. Toothless slowed, searching also. Hiccup took out Inferno for light. There! The dragon was dive-bombing them . Hiccup changed the gear and Toothless rolled in time. The dragon streamed past them, roaring in fury.

Toothless shook his head trying to shake off the Red Death. Hiccup paled, his worst suspicions were true. The first time he had used the Dragon Whistle on Berk, it had alerted The Red Death that she had a rival, when the dragons had returned they had told her of the human that defied her. The raid earlier that night was a test, she sent them to be Guinea pigs. Seeing what she could do to combat his power through them over great distance. And it had worked. But how would she know he was here? He didn't have the whistle out. Suddenly Hiccup felt Toothless shake his head again, he froze

'no...' He thought despairingly. She couldn't control a human so she did the next best thing: she targeted Toothless. Hiccup started to talk to him. Hoping his soothing voice would give Toothless the strength to combat her.

It worked after a few minutes Toothless started to relax and purr, released from the presence of her call. Hiccup had kept an eye out for the dragon, he did not where it was or what kind, he only knew that it was one. He never saw it again. They continued on but this time, it was not done in silence, in intervals the Red Death tried again and again, but Hiccup's voice was always there, a light for the confused, bombarded dragon. Toothless suddenly stopped dead in the air. Below them was Dragon Island. Hiccup groaned, Toothless gave a strangled cry in despair. The Red Death was preparing for war. And she was out of her cave.

Hiccup nor Toothless could tell the Berkians how she knew. But suddenly she did, swinging her massive battle-ram head. Her eyes full of hate and anger that it radiated. The both of them were paralyzed for a few precious moments, then Hiccup changed the gear, and Toothless got the both of them out of there as fast as he could.

0o0o0o0

Astrid saw a flash of movement half an hour later. Hiccup and Toothless landed heavily on the ground both out of breath, sweating and scared. Astrid rushed to his side. Helping Hiccup unstrap himself from the exhausted dragon. She ran after him as he didn't even to slow down, he ran towards the Hall.

"What's going on? What happened out there?" She called after worried. He didn't answer. When he saw Gobber he slowed down, grabbed his vest. Stopping Gobber from continuing his journey.

"Where's my father?!" He demanded desperately. Gobber wordlessly, with his mouth agape, pointed towards Meade Hall. He nodded his thanks. Then continued on his run. Astrid continued to follow.

'What is going on?' She thought. She knew that it had something to do with Berk and she wanted- no, **needed** to know what she could do to protect her home. She continued with determination in her step. They both caught sight of Stoick at the same time. Astrid had not realized that Hiccup could rush even further but by now even she was having trouble keeping up.

"Dad!" He called. Stoick turned around, the conversation with Spitelout halted. Stoick took in the look of his son. Sweat of exertion and of fear on his brow, slightly out of breath and shaking almost uncontrollably.

"What's wrong son?" Stoick asked as he came closer. Hiccup looked at all of the expecting faces.

"Not here, not now." He simply said. Stoick glanced at the people that Hiccup was looking at.

"All right son, why don't we retire back at the house and you can tell me what you need with a hot cup of cocoa to settle your nerves." For a moment Hiccup's muscles relaxed at the idea of cocoa. Cocoa was a rare treat to those in Berk, Berk was too cold and not the right kind of weather best for that kind of crop. But trader Johan brought a few parcels every once in a while, allowing the inhabitants of the island to feel its comfort on a cold night when absolutely needed.

0o0o0o0

The idea bounced in his head for a moment, feeling the muscles in the back of his neck and shoulders relax for a moment. Than the Red Death's eye full of malice and hate filled his mind.

"No, Berk can't relax, I can't relax. " he closed his eyes for a moment and recollected his thoughts. "We need to talk." Stoick raised his eyebrow.

"All right."

"What about the repairs?" Spitelout called as they started to walk. Without looking back Stoick answered.

"Do what we always do." Stoick felt the eyes of his son on him, glancing at him he saw a quizzical look and... Guilt.

"One of the dragons was a bit too big for its own good. As it was leaving it accidentally swiped against a building, nothing serious, just something that needed to be addressed. Nothing more." Stoick smiled encouragingly. Stoick knew that he couldn't outright tell him that he wasn't at fault, he wouldn't believe it; it was his plan, his actions, and therefore his fault. What he needed to hear was the facts that there was absolutely nothing he could do to change what had occurred. Hiccup suddenly stopped as Astrid's hand was on his forearm stopping him from continuing. He glanced at hand for a moment, unsure what to do. She looked into his eyes searchingly. Sending a message in her eyes that what she was about to say would be honest.

"Is there something that I can do to help?" She said softly. Hiccup wordlessly shook his head no. The look on Astrid's face crushed him, he felt terrible for hurting her. So he chose to expound.

"Not right now, the course of action that we would make I am sure you would be essential in. But I do not know what we are doing. Yet. I need to talk to my father before I can honestly tell you how you can help." The smile she gave him made him feel better, without realizing he smiled back. He shook his head. Clearing his head he squeezed her hand for a moment before continuing his trek towards his house with his father by his side. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from his father. He looked over to see him smiling knowingly. Hiccup's eyes scrunched up.

"What are you laughing at?!" The smile faded for a moment.

"Because even if you can't see how she feels about you I can. And I once was young and in love myself." Smiling at his son proudly. Hiccup blushed. And looked away, he was actually impressed he could pull himself from her so soon. But the fear of the Red Death was too great.

"Doesn't matter right now. Right now what matters is the fact that the Red Death is coming this way, and she's really _mad_." He finished in a whisper. He opened the door for his father and himself. Entering Stoick's smile faded as he remembered the urgency his son had come to him.

"Of course." Sitting down he looked at his son. "I presume you have a plan." And surprisingly Hiccup did...

**_A/N: what do you think too far-fetched?_**

**_final update: 11/10/15_**


	17. Panic Frightens Calm

_**A/N: this chapter has a LOT, and I fear that I went OOC, but for the story I could not see what I could have done differently. **_

Chapter Seventeen: Panic Frightens Calm.

_... Hiccup was enjoying the feel of the wind in his face, the feeling of the freedom the sky seemed to hold within its massive expanse. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to fully allow himself to relax. It had been six months since he and Toothless had left Berk. And for the first time since he had left he allowed himself to truly relax, to let go of the past. Of course some days were harder than others, but when he was with Toothless in the sky... He was alive! He never wanted to come down, sadly he would have to, and soon. Toothless's wing beats becoming slower and deeper as he become more tired. Hiccup savored the moment before going down, heading towards a open beach. Hiccup could see that no one was around for at least another thousand acres, but they could never be too careful. _

_After landing Hiccup and Toothless went and looked around the beach, searching through any and all places that a person or a dangerous animal would hide. A few minutes later they finally felt that they were safe enough, they both laid down. Hiccup was looking at the sky seeing the beautiful thing that made him feel the most freedom that he had ever felt. Hiccup glanced over at the dragon that was watching him, Hiccup smiled and held his palm out. Toothless happily put his nose on it. _

_"I know Bud." He said. Hiccup loved Toothless more than he did the sky for a simple fact: he gave him that freedom and more. He gave him friendship, he gave him confidence and a reason to live. Toothless was the single most important thing in Hiccup's life, and he would not change it for anything. Toothless gave him a toothless smile for which he was named for and bolted up splashing in the tide. Suddenly he stopped that he skidded in the sand. He gestured for Hiccup to join him. Laughing Hiccup did. _

_Hiccup ran straight at Toothless, he didn't move till the last second laughing as Hiccup fell face first in the surf. Hiccup glared at the mocking dragon. 'Okay maybe I change my mind...' He thought ruefully at the expense of what was left of his pride. The dragon continued to laugh and stopped in shock as he felt the water that Hiccup threw at him dripped down his spine. Now the laughter was from the victim. That is until Toothless splashed back starting a splash battle._

_Hiccup and Toothless continued to play till their stomachs hurt from laughter and their cheeks hurt from smiling. No, life was perfect, what more could he ask for? An unbidden thought appeared; his people. He threw it away. 'No! They don't care about me, Toothless does.' The thought hurt for a moment, but the truth was hard not to accept, but one he had grown accustomed to. He was also still feeling home sickness occasionally but at least it was getting better. There were moments where he felt like giving up and going home. But he couldn't. Why would they want him back? They wouldn't, they had thrown him away, his tries, his hopes, his chances. Why should he ever want to go back? But the answer was there even if he hated to admit it. He still loved them not matter what they did. If he hadn't met Toothless... He still would be trying, he wouldn't have given up. Sighing he brought the sky, that he had been staring at for over five minutes with out actually comprehending what he was looking at, into focus. _

_Toothless came back, scrunching the sand as his weight came atop of it. Hiccup was confused, he hadn't heard him leave. Where did he go? The answer came to him easily. As Toothless dropped the fish he had caught fell to the surf. Toothless seemed to know that Hiccup was again thinking about his childhood and meekly pushed a fish over to him looking at the sand. The first time Toothless had done this Hiccup didn't know why, but it soon became clear: he felt guilty for tearing him from his home, his people, and his family. Hiccup smiled to let the dragon know that all was well and put the fish on the side as he picked himself up and before he dragon could object, not that he would want to, hugged the dragon. _

_"It's okay Bud, your my home, my people, and my family now. I don't need them, I had always have and always will need you." He told him from the bottom of his heart. Toothless resigned himself to the hug, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the young boy that meant everything to him. Crooning he allowed the feeling of comfort, love, safety, and friendship envelope them. Hiccup's eyes started to droop mirroring the sun's tired path down. Toothless felt him relax and knew from past experiences that the boy was drifting off, gently the dragon swooped the small teen into his wings and laid down slowly enveloping the most important thing in the world to him. _

_Toothless never really had a family, friends, home, or a purpose to live. All that he had was the sky and the freedom it offered. But this boy, who breathing deeply in obvious slumber, changed all of that. When he had first met the boy he didn't know what to think, he knew from glances from the sky that not only was he young but he was different. He didn't kill him outright for one, but it went further than that. _

_Hiccup had looked into his eye and something changed inside Toothless, it was like the boy was like him; with no family, no friends, no home, and most importantly no reason to live. Over time the dragon had realized that he did in a sense have a home, and a family. But that home was nothing but a place to lodge, a house with none of the comforts that are supposed to come with living in it. His father... Hiccup spoke bitterly of his past experiences, trying to gain his approval, always falling just short of it being attainable. His love being hidden by a unmovable cold stone wall, his pride in things that are not alive. Toothless didn't know how to feel about learning about this, if Hiccup had been accepted as part of the village and had gained his father's love, would he had let him go like he had done? He was certain he wouldn't have, he would have killed without hesitation. But what his father and what his village had done was wrong, there were moments where he was glad he couldn't fly or he would flown and killed the man that had hurt this much neglected child, and other moments he wasn't sure if he needed to be sympathetic toward him. Hiccup never clarified on what he ended or wanted the dragon to do about this horrible lifestyle he had been forced to live, and only because he was different. So he chose to be passive, always ready to fly or play and that seemed to do the trick, if only temporary._

_Toothless looked up at the sky watching as the clouds changed color, turning from white to pink to blue to black. He sighed thinking about how he would have lived if Hiccup would have not come into his life. And somehow he couldn't. The boy had not been in his life for more than a year and already a life without him was horrific to even contemplate. Toothless closed his eyes and laid his head on his legs yet not on the boy's head that also shared the paws as a pillow. Toothless drifted off with the scent of his boy in his nose, the feel of his chest inhaling and exhaling felt on his legs, his heartbeat pounding in harmony with his own. The sound of his breathing lulling him to the depth of sleep._

_0o0o0o0_

_Hiccup woke up the next morning and stretched, the lazy dragon only moved his wings. Hiccup noted that there was a slight chill in the air, but otherwise tolerable. Slowly he got up and looked around, the fish that he had put aside was seemingly to be staring at him even though it had been dead for some hours. He knew that it had gone bad through the night, and though he loved both the dragon who gave it to him and the gesture it had been given under, he knew he was not even going to try to preserve it. He picked up the fish and threw it away, feeling a pang of guilt and hurt for getting rid of it. But he knew that Toothless would understand. _

_Hiccup went over to their belongings and began to search for the net. In the back of his mind he was thinking about making it up to him by giving him a great deal of fish. Hiccup glanced out to the sea and noticed that in fact that not only was it a good day and time but also a good location. Hiccup walked over and expertly threw the net into the ocean, making sure as to not move too much . The fish being undisturbed once again became careless of their surroundings and of the net, it was not long before he had an ample amount of fish. Pulling in the net took his entire strength in his upper body and even then some of his lower, bracing himself in the ground for leverage. After a moment of slipping and sliding Hiccup was able to get the leverage he needed and with a grunt of effort pulled the net out of the ocean. _

_Hiccup looked down at the wriggling fish inside the net, biting his lip he wasn't sure if he should throw some back in the ocean. He knew that he couldn't eat that much fish, but he wasn't so sure about Toothless. The dragon finally smelling the scent of fish found the energy to come over. Eating his own cooked fish, Hiccup watched in wonder as the great amount of fish slowly disappeared into the dragon's gullet. He shouldn't have worried. _

_0o0o0o0_

_They had finished once again another great day in the sky, perfect and beautiful, the blue sky with the white clouds often reminded him of jewels that Trader Johan had once shown the inhabitants of Berk, Sapphires and... He thought for a moment than the name came to him, it was hard to remember because it had such an odd name; Lapis Lazuli. Both beautiful and precious. The teen's mind wandered to another precious thing, or should he say person? Who was also perfect and beautiful, and had sapphire blue eyes: Astrid Hofferson. _

_Lost in thought Hiccup had not known or cared where they were going, but Toothless feeling guilty thought that maybe if he saw his people, he would feel better, so with Hiccup uncaring where they went took a sharp turn towards Berk, Hiccup absentmindedly changed he gear for the maneuver to work. Hiccup was not only thinking bout Astrid, the thought about the girl had brought back the thought about Berk, why did leaving a place, that didn't even care about him, become so hard to leave? A thought of his father came unbidden, and strong. The hard eyes uncaring and distant pushing the young boy's heart's tolerance to the the brink, but that boy made it. Hiccup believe that it was so hard because he had memories of a loving, caring father. Approachable and gentle. _

_0o0o0o0_

_Toothless kept his eyes open, and senses alert. He wasn't sure how well the Queen remembered him, especially since there were so many dragons to begin with, did she notice a single night fury's disappearance? And if so did she think it was because he died in a raid? He wasn't sure, but he put up walls around his mind to be safe. Suddenly the dinner call came he looked into the sky for a moment before the desire to return to Dragon Island became too much. He berated himself, he should have known by the time of the day! The thought barely formulated before his mind was filled with her will, telling him where to go and what to do. Toothless could tell Hiccup had asked him something, but at that moment Hiccup was no one, a noise pestering him, getting in the way of him doing his Queen's will. He felt a hand as he swiftly removed himself from the obstacles seconds before he would have died. He didn't notice, he didn't even notice the gears in his prosthetic tail shifting and changing bringing him safe from the brink of death. After a near collision with a zippleback did he realize that he was near to his destination, but even then he didn't recognize the dragon more than just an obstacle. The unfamiliar, unexplained weight on his back ducked further, leaning deeply on his shoulder blades between his wings. _

_Moments later Toothless arrived to his desired location, the buzzing noise pestering him once more, but more persistent. Finally the noise became comprehensive. _

_"… Bud!... Going on? Where are we…?" The persistent noise was a boy's voice. He could tell that much. A boy? The thought pierced his mind loosening the hold of the Queen. Wait not just any boy, his boy. Hiccup. Toothless shivered, suddenly himself, his ears open with understanding to Hiccup's desperate pleas. Toothless thought about turning back but they were already in the tunnel, to turn back now would almost be certain death. Toothless could see well in the dark including echolocation that only he could do. But even though he felt confident Hiccup could somehow know what gear he needed he was not willing to risk his boy's life more than he already had. _

_They entered the large open space filled with all kinds of dragons, from gronckles to monstrous nightmares. In their thousands. Swiftly Toothless flew behind a column. His heart tried to break free of his ribcage. He told himself that he had to do this, it had not been his original plan, but Hiccup had always wondered how such gentle creatures could raid. And since there happened to be a language barrier between them why not show him while they were here? _

_Peeking around the column, Toothless heard Hiccup whisper a dry comment._

_"Well that's nice to know that all of our- I mean Berk's- food is being dropped down a big hole." Toothless felt bad for Hiccup, when Toothless had left his 'home' and made a home with Hiccup he was happy to never to come back, but Hiccup? That 'home' was still a place of love and memories whether or not that they were bad memories. The transaction from Berk was harder for him than it had been for Toothless. Suddenly a weak Gronckle captured their attention. He flew Lazily. And it looked scared. Unbeknownst to the duo was that if they would have come the night they had left they would have seen one of its own kind made as an example for this very thing. Hiccup also noticed that it in fact it had not brought food. His quizzical mind tried to puzzle out why he would be scared when he was the only one that had not brought food. The answer came suddenly and horrifically. A humongous head larger than Meade Hall appeared out of the mist. Swallowing the Gronckle with as much ease As Toothless swallows a minnow. Small and unfulfilling. For a moment Hiccup was struck by fear, Toothless paralyzed by panic. Unable to hide or even to fly. The Queen moved back down but she sensed a mind that she had not felt in some time close to her. She paused smelling, as the smell of night fury came so did the smell of human. Anger flared within her. How dare he bring a human with him! Angry she chose that she was still hungry for dragon flesh, who needed a rebellious dragon anyway? She made a move faster than she had moved in quite some years but that did not make her faster than both Hiccup and Toothless's reaction times. _

_"Come on Bud, we need to go! Now!" He yelled. The Queen jaws snapping at air where they had been a few seconds before. The action frightened the dragons, they flew upward in a funnel of dragons. Toothless flew right in the middle, the dragons flying upward in a circle, never disturbing the duo. _

_It would take some time before they trusted themselves to be far enough away. Or to settle their adrenaline- pumped hearts..._

0o0o0o0

Hiccup woke in a cold sweat. Gulping he glanced at the worried dragon, and gave a weak smile. Toothless was not convinced that he was all right. But after seeing her again after four years it also gave him nightmares. Hiccup left his room in search of cold water. He knew that he wasn't sleeping anymore tonight. Silently Hiccup walked by his father's door, hoping not to disturb him if at all possible. Slipping down the stairs that at one point were too difficult for his small size to climb. He swallowed a lump dispelling a memory of a small boy striving to be perfect but never quite reaching far enough. He silently walked into the kitchen, his heart still pounding. Shaking he grabbed the edges of the bucket of ice cold water. Plunging his hands desperately he strived for a clear mind. The vestiges of the Red Death's glare of hatred both past and present accounts striking him in the heart. How was he to lead these people to war against her?

He felt a drop of water drip down his face. Feeling drained and empty he allowed himself to be captivated by its path. It fell slowly down back into the bucket, for a moment Hiccup was confused, why was their a face in the water? A moment passed before he realized it was his own. Waves distorting it, making him feel that it was trying to tell him something. Was he lying to the Berkians? Can he really lead them into battle? The plan felt lacking, going as far as being justifiably stupid. Why didn't his father say so? He felt like he was going to break if he continued, so instead he concentrated on the water. But the water was worse, how could this bucket be able to have a place, a home, a purpose? And better yet, how could this bucket be good at it? It wasn't even living!

He felt like he was oil trying to become part of water. Impossible and... And hopeless. For the first time Hiccup lost hope. It was an odd feeling, he felt hollow and desolate. Dirty and worthless, no wonder his people hated him! They felt this way about him everyday, he felt disgusted with himself. He was wrong to assume that they would ever want him back. He was pathetic. At that moment Hiccup lost his battle. He cried, helpless, lost and pathetic tears fell down his face. Suddenly a thought occurred to him: he was leading the Berkians to their deaths. He panicked. How could he turn this around? He knew that everything that was happening was his fault. If only if he hadn't let Astrid convince him to come back! His mind and judgement clouded He tried to figure out how to fix this horrible mess he had piled on Berk. He took several gasps of breath forcing himself to find his calm center, dispelling the panic that threatened to take over him. His mind going faster than it had in quite some time, searching all avenues, suddenly it came. Methodically he went back to his room, Toothless could tell that something wasn't right, especially when Hiccup started to pack. They were leaving and going to Dragon Island, just like they had originally planned. For a moment he thought about leaving a note for his father, but wouldn't he be happy that he was gone? Hiccup froze. His mind on a conversation he had with his father...

_..."No! I love you, Hiccup. And I know that it took me till you were gone for me to clear my eyes and see it. For me to understand that I was hurting my boy, not helping." He lifted his hand to stave off any and all arguments from Hiccup before continuing. "You are the most important person in my life, when I thought I lost you..." He swallowed hard. "I thought I was going to die with you. The pain was almost unbearable. But trust me Hiccup when I say this: there is nothing, **nothing** that makes me happier than having you across from me at this table._

_"There is no words that I could use to efficiently apologize to you. You were a victim, and now seeing what I had done there is no wonder in my mind why you left, or why you would in the future when this is over." Before the father had finished speaking the son was already shaking his head..._

Why would he lie about that? Unless it wasn't a lie. The thought did not make any sense to Hiccup. 'How could he love something as useless as me?' He thought despairingly. He thought about the others; Fishlegs friendship, Snotlout's loyalty, the Twins' respect, Astrid's hand in his... He couldn't say goodbye to everyone, and he was positive he couldn't say goodbye to Astrid. The pain would be too much.

0o0o0o0

Hiccup rested the pen's tip on the piece of paper in front of him unsure how to say what he wanted. Finally after a few moments he chose to write the truth. The first one came difficult, but as he wrote Hiccup found the paper becoming filled with black letters.

**Dad, **

** I know you probably wondering where I am, that is if you actually care. I'm not sure you do, or that I would if I were you. But that is not what matters. What matters is this; I have made plenty of mistakes in my life. But I have to say the most recent one was to come home. **

**Berk is far from innocent of this war with this dragon, but in fact led the front line. But you were innocent in the complexities of the war. To Berk there are two sides: humans and dragons. That was all that needed to be known. I had no right to come home and force this deeper war on you and Berk. And I will fix it Dad... Even if I die trying. **

**I am going to complete my plan. Alone. And maybe one day you could be... No, it doesn't matter, a childish dream that you need not feel guilty about or concern yourself about.**

**I love you Dad. And maybe one day you could find it inside yourself to forgive me. **

** Hiccup.**

Hiccup folded the paper and gently put it by his father's bedside table. For a moment he gazed lovingly at his father. Whether or not Hiccup died tomorrow, this would be the last time he saw his father. He finally gained his courage to leave. He closed the door of his childhood home. Toothless raised from his resting position, making a sound. Hiccup glanced up and jumped when he saw that Astrid was petting him.

"Where are you flying to?" She asked. He just made a noncommittal grunt, hoping she would leave him to do this alone. It was the wrong thing to do. She paled.

"You're not coming back are you?" She whispered in dread. He thought about lying to her, but eventually he just shook his head.

"No." With a choked gasp she began to cry, her tears surprising him.

"Why? What did we do?" She barely was able to gasp out between the sobs.

"You did nothing." She shook her head.

"No, you are leaving, despite our outstretched hand. I-we tried to make your past go away." For some strange reason that made him angry.

"You can't just make something like that go away!" He said with icy steel. She gulped. It was several moments before she trusted herself to speak.

"I know. I meant the sting, not the memory or the respect. Nothing we say or do could make it forgotten, nor do I want it to. I just want you to be able to live your life without wondering if we, or anyone for that matter, is going to hurt you." His resolve softened under her words. She paused for a moment before continuing. "Is there nothing I can do to stop you?" He shook his head. He looked away the pain in her eyes was becoming too much.

"Will you ever come back? I mean in the future?" Again he shook his head. He moved to Toothless about to heave himself onto the saddle, when she stopped him, first she grabbed his arm then she grabbed his armor pulling him to her. She pressed her lips on his. Hiccup couldn't help but kissed her back. Mere moments later she let him go.

"That was for good luck." She gazed into his startled green eyes. "Be safe wherever you go, okay?" He didn't trust himself to speak, and instead simply nodded.

As he turned around and climbed onto Toothless's back, he fumbled, the kiss lingering on his lips and mind.

"I'm not going to try to stop you. You deserve a better life than Berk could ever hope to give you." She paused. Stopping more tears from falling. "I hope you can be happy again." He couldn't stop looking at her. Eventually Toothless knowing that he couldn't do this alone spread his wings.

Even after they left Hiccup couldn't help but look back at her dwindling figure.

"Goodbye." He whispered, his tears being dried by the wind. His words unable to be heard by her ears.

**_A/N: Sapphires: light blue, Lapis Lazuli: dark blue with white spotting through it much like stars or clouds. (Depending on the stone) the next chapter will be named 'Dragon Island'. Three chapter left._**

**_ Final update :11/10/15 _**


	18. Dragon Island

_**A/N: Do not worry I do have Red Death Vs. Hiccup&amp;Toothless action it may not appear that way in the beginning, but after many failed starts I decided to do this chapter a little different... **_

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

_**TWO chapters left !**_

_** interesting fact: Berk means 'a stupid person'.**_

Chapter Eighteen: Dragon Island.

The smoke billowed from the spot that the Red Death fell. Stoick gazed in shock at the humongous blast that the dragon had combusted into before contact, barely recognizing the fact that his dragon and the others had landed. Even though that was important, he was more worried about his son. Where was he? Why didn't he come down? A sinking feeling started to find itself in his heart...

_...Upon waking that morning Stoick could immediately tell that something wasn't right, at first he couldn't put his finger on it, but then it came; the house was silent. A feeling of foreboding fell upon him. He quickly left his room and came upon Hiccup's door. For a moment he hesitated. Would he find it empty again? Would his heart be able to take the loss of his son a second time? Slowly he opened the door, his mind already picturing the tall man in the bed starting in surprise at his sleep being disturbed. He smiled at the thought, but that was not the case. A groan of despair escaped his lips. Desperately he looked for evidence that he had only left for a morning flight, but the room was devoid of the possessions he had brought with him. He sat down on the bed unsure what to do, he knew that if Hiccup didn't want to be found you couldn't find him. Numbly he returned to his room finding the letter Hiccup had left him. Emotionless he unfolded it and read the words that came from the bottom of the injured and scarred heart of his son. A tear fell upon reading the line"_**_And maybe one day you could be..." _**_The thought had been left uncompleted but Stoick knew what that 'childish wish' was: it is was pride, he wished that Stoick would be proud of him. Stoick couldn't help it._

_"But Hiccup, I was already proud of you." He whispered to the words scribbled on the paper as if somehow that would make his son not only came back but bring that message to his son. He took a deep breath, he needed to find Astrid and the other dragon riders, he may think that he could just leave and that would fix everything, but it wouldn't. He had already taught him and the others the basics of dragon flight. And they were going to need every bit of it to help Hiccup defeat the Red Death..._

Astrid started in surprise as her chief began bellowing Hiccup's name in desperation, of course, where was he? He should have come down by now smiling and making a joke or-or something. Fear started to grip her heart. Shakily she began the search for the man that meant everything to her heart. She had already lost twice now she didn't know if she could take a third. Suddenly Stoick yelled Hiccup's name with relief. Astrid pushed her way through the crowd, laying eyes on what they were seeing as she watched as Stoick slow down as he approached a downed black dragon, but there was no Hiccup. Numbly she watched the interaction between the dragon and Stoick, a tear found it way down her cheek...

_... Astrid felt a tear tread down her face, unsure how to live now that Hiccup once again was out of her life. This time though Hiccup slipped through her fingers, she stared at her hands unsure what to do now, how was she supposed to live her life without the most important person in her life? For a moment she contemplated on going back on her promise, then shook her head to clear it. No, he meant to much to ever do that to him, anyway she had meant every word she had told him as he had left. A voice in the back of head started to make her want to go after him. 'No! He loves Berk, he will be back.' She argued. 'If he really cared about Berk, or even you, he would have been upfront about it, he would have told you that he would come back, right?' The voice argued back. She swallowed the lump, she trusted Hiccup, she cared about Hiccup. And she wouldn't betray him. She looked up as Stormfly squawked, demanding to be fed. She smiled, she would remember him by continuing to practice the way that Hiccup had taught her..._

"I'm sorry." Stoick whispered to the downed dragon, he looked over at the tail it was mangled, it had not caught on fire but the crash had destroyed it. The wire that controlled the tail fin completely gone. Stoick came close to his face and rested his humongous hand on the dragon's head. The dragon at his feet groaned in both pain and... something else. Slowly he unraveled his wings his son was safely resting on the dragon's stomach, his armor burned at the edges. A nasty welt appearing on his temple.

_... Stoick couldn't find Astrid. At first unsure where to look, he asked her parents and then the other Berkians Hiccup's age. Suddenly he saw Snotlout playing around with a sheep with the twins. Stoick frowned in disapproval. He could tell that the three trouble-makers were up to no good with that sheep. He allowed his presence and frown intimidate the twins and Snotlout from dropping the terrified sheep. _

_"do you know where Astrid is?" He demanded. Snotlout visibly relaxed. The twins still was suspicious._

_"Um... Not sure." Said Snotlout. "Sorry I couldn't been more of a help Chief!" He said too cheerfully. Stoick understood that he wanted them to get away with whatever they were doing._

_"We may have... But what will we get in return?" Said Tuffnut in a authoritative voice. His eyes sliding to his sister, smiling slyly, she smiled back with a mischievous chuckle. Stoick made a pretense of thinking._

_"Oh I don't know... How about your life?" The twins guffawed. Snotlout's face paled, slowly backing from the twins, getting out of the line of fire. _

_"Good joke Chief!" Ruffnut cackled. They continued to laugh that is until they saw the stern expression._

_"It wasn't a joke." He simply said. Their smiles vanished instantly._

_"Oh... Well then, um... Well she was training with the dragon Hiccup had paired her with, I think it's name was Storkfloat or perhaps it was... Rainfall. No? Well than I think she stole someone else's dragon. Chief! I would like to report a theft!" Tuffnut started to flounder when he noticed that Stoick wasn't impressed. Stoick left in search of his dragon whom he had named Sun'sHope._

_"The name was Stormfly, you idiot..." He heard Ruffnut jab at her brother. _

_"Ha! I was right!" Stoick didn't even want to find out what he was 'right' about. Snotlout ran and caught up to Stoick._

_"Why do you ask? What's wrong Chief?" At first Stoick thought about ignoring him but he hesitated._

_"Hiccup has left to fight the Red Death alone." He answered. All arguments from the twins quit._

_"Wait Hiccup left?" Tuffnut said at the same time that Ruffnut said. "But we just got him back!" _

_Stoick left the twins to their bickering. Snotlout though kept up with him._

_"Why do you think he left?" He asked. Stoick didn't answer but shook his head, he didn't know..._

Stoick lifted his son carefully from the dragon's grasp. The man had some kind of leather flaps originating from his legs and up to leather loops around his forearm that Stoick had seen plenty of times on his pants since he had come home. Stoick should have known that his clothes in themselves were an invention of his. Stoick was scared, his leg looked horrifically damaged. He swallowed, as his son groaned in pain when the leg had been moved slightly.

_... Astrid felt her eyes dry as the wind eased the pain in her chest. No wonder Hiccup would leave for his best friend. He had felt pain like this, possibly even much worse, how could they ask him to choose between pain and freedom? The answer is so obvious that it's a wonder that he would ever give them a second chance. _

_Stormfly wanted to go faster than Astrid was comfortable with. They may have practiced, but the fact is that there is no way she was willing to try the speed that Hiccup was obviously comfortable with and apparently Stormfly was too. Astrid closed her eyes in pain as well as in trust. Breathing in the freedom of -of ... Well just __**living**__..._

Snotlout couldn't believe his eyes, his cousin looked pale and _small_. Why did he look so weak? Snotlout was afraid he was getting sentimental and was horrified when he felt tears forming in his eyes. Quickly he wiped it away glancing at his strict father but Spitelout like the rest of them was waiting for Stoick to tell them whether Hiccup was dead or alive. It seemed to him that the whole world was holding its breath, it felt an hour had past, but in fact only a minute had past. In that time, time slowed. The wind stopped, the dragons quieted, the humans held their breath.

"You brought him back alive..." Stoick said relieved. Tears streaming down his face, but nobody cared.

"He's alive!" Gobber yelled in jubilance. Snotlout quickly wiped a tear away before anyone could see it, glancing to both sides to make sure that it had not been seen by anyone. Sniffling he gathered himself together.

"I knew he was going to be okay." He said with nonchalant confidence he had not felt. But no one heard they were all cheering that their hero was still alive.

_..." Astrid!" Her head whipped over, eyes flying open. Subconsciously tensing. She watched her chief get as close as he could with his dragon without hurting either one. _

_"We need to talk!" He yelled over the wind. Sighing and of course a round of rolling her eyes, she turned her dragon around. Back to Berk. _

_The moment that her feet touched the ground again she experienced flight sickness. So did Stoick, but he had not been flying as long as she had, and recovered quickly. Their eyes connected and she knew that he knew know. Hiccup was gone._

_"It makes you wonder how Hiccup never felt like this." Wait, did he? Or was he just waiting to see how much she knew? _

_"Experience." Was her only answer. He nodded absently._

_"Of course, makes sense." He said. They were silent for a moment. _

_"You know." He said simply. This time it was her turn to nod absently._

_"How?" Stormfly butted her, asking for attention, Astrid had not even realized that she had been petting her. _

_"I watched him leave, I talked to him." __**And kissed him**__! Though she didn't say that last part allowed. She wasn't even sure where she found the courage to stand there to let him go, much less after feeling his lips under hers. She took a deep breath, letting the oxygen clear her mind. _

_"Did you try to stop him?" She shook her head. "Why not?" _

_"Because he deserved better. That is what I would have done in the beginning, the first time he left. But I couldn't." _

_"Couldn't or wouldn't?" He asked quietly._

_"Does it matter?" She asked miserably. _

_" I just lost my son. Again. And you, only you, had a chance to make him stay. But you didn't. So yes it is important to know why. Why couldn't you stop him?" _

_"Because I love him!" She swallowed, it felt odd having those words out in the opening, to finally allow herself to come to the conclusion what he had and will mean to her. _

_"Shouldn't that mean that you would stop him from leaving?" No. He obviously didn't understand. _

_"It doesn't matter. It's too late now. The only thing we can do is honor his memory by trying to following his dream." Gesturing to Stormfly. He looked at his dragon. He gave a small smile at the fire colored nightmare. _

_"Your wrong, Astrid. There is something to do." He handed her the letter. "We are going to help him."..._

Fishlegs scrambled as he heard his chief tell for the healer. His mind racing as he went to fetch Heidi, Gothi's assistant and apprentice. When he found her she was helping with Bucket. Bucket had had his hand lost in the fight against the Red Death.

"The chief requires your presence." Heidi didn't even stop wrapping the stump.

"Well he can't be in too bad shape, I had heard cheering." Said the ridiculously stubborn woman.

"It's for Hiccup." He simply said. She still refused to budge.

"His life is at stake and possibly even his leg! He can't wait much longer. Every second counts!" He gaped at the thought of what he just did. Bucket, Mulch and Heidi glanced at him in shock. He cleared his throat. "Please come." He said politely.

"All right, then let's go." She said simply.

_... "What do you mean Chief?" Astrid asked, her eyes darted away from his for a moment taking in the fact that the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs was there. Fear and curiosity on their faces. _

_"I'm not losing him, not again." He said in a voice that brook no argument. Those present were taken aback. _

_"What do you plan to do?" Fishlegs asked. Stoick simply smiled..._

Astrid gulped and took a step forward, she didn't know what help she could be. But just standing here useless and unable to help Hiccup was excruciating. She couldn't stand just to stand and listen to him, he was in obvious pain.

"... He might have to lose the leg, Stoick..." She heard Heidi gravely tell Stoick. Stoick simply nodded. The twins thought for a small guilty second that would be a awesome scar. They glanced at each other with a guilty glance.

_... Ruffnut whooped in excitement, this was amazing. Snotlout looked like he was going to pass out. She glanced over at her twin her hair getting in the way of seeing his face-blown grin. They were going faster than they had ever flown before. And it was awesome! Of course they weren't even going near as fast as if they were flying upside down on Toothless. But that's okay, Barf&amp;Belch was a dangerous dragon enough for the both of them. Stoick had wanted to fly first on Sun'sHope but the fact is that only the twins even sorta knew the direction of the Dragon Isle at least that is what the twins led Stoick into believing in actuality they knew about as much as he did. _

_Suddenly the dragons tensed and a strange purring noise started deep within their throats. As one the dragons shifted following instructions they could not hear or see. The riders hung on silently allowing the dragons to fly wherever they may take them. Stoick glanced at Astrid, is this what they wanted, needed them to do?..._

Astrid drew in a deep breath, hating how her feelings for Hiccup made her feel... Weak. She knew deep in her heart that there was strength in love but, she had cried more in the last week then the rest of her entire lifetime! She felt compromised, and guilty. She thought greatly upon these emotions she had for him, more than she had the five years he was missing. She wasn't sure why she was evaluating herself at a time like this. Why? Why now? But the answer came, stealthily, surprising her with the ease it had found itself in her conscience mind.

Hiccup could be dying, this could be the day she truly lost him. Instead of losing hope she was thinking about their future. Thinking what their relationship would be; did she truly, absolutely love him? Or was the feeling she had were just a scape goat from the other boys on the island? Did Hiccup love her back? That last one was the kicker. Her feelings meant nothing if he didn't feel the same about her. She knew that he would never try to hurt her. No matter his feelings, and that made him unique and different. Which had made it easy for her to fall in love with him. Because no matter who you compared him with, he was always different to a distinct and noticeable level. She gathered every last shred of strength inside of her as she finally for the first time accepted it for what it was. Her mind was suddenly torn to the past as she helped hold him down as they began to cut the lower half of his left leg off. The scream that gurgled in his throat pulling her even further trying to get away from this surreal moment.

_... They suddenly came upon the Island, catching them completely off guard. But instead of seeing an empty island, they noticed that all of the dragons were out of the mountain, fleeing from the island. Astrid sucked in a deep breath of wonder and shock. Hiccup had told them many times about the amount dragons on the island, but they never imagined for one moment that there could be that many, sure he had told them that there thousands if not more dragons out there, but this? No, they never imagined so many living on one island! The idea will always be preposterous. _

_Astrid shook her head and focused. Despite some of the sizes of the dragons, none of them were the Red Death... Or Toothless. The other dragon riders were silent searching for Hiccup or the Red Death. And finding neither. Suddenly the swarm of colorful dragons flew from the island, exposing a black dragon, actually she couldn't tell that it was a dragon, it was just a streak across the sky. By the time Toothless was above the clouds, the dragons were gone. Stormfly shifted uneasily under her when she heard the crack. The mountain broke into a million pieces before their very eyes. The dragon riders began to lose control of their respective dragons. The Red Death had come. And she was angry._

Snotlout was tired of being scared. His bravery was just talk. He believed that during the planning he could finally man up. And be brave for once, for Hiccup. And he had. But just now looking at his feverish, pale, face all the bravery that he had mustered during the battle had been lost. All the walls he had built to protect himself for pity and sympathy towards the the boy/man fell apart. The pain and fear for his cousin's life was unreal. Why? Just why? Just kept bouncing around in his head. Why...

_... The bravery that Snotlout had created for his tribe and for his future chief dissipated, that dragon, if you can call it a dragon... He wasn't sure if he could be brave to go against it in a million years. Not even for Hiccup. He looked around at the other riders and saw a sort of courageous determination in their faces, even the twins, had it. But to be honest it doesn't take much destruction before they have a desire to be a part of it. So he turned farther and looked at Fishlegs. It was there too. That did it. He made a brave face and set his heart into saving Hiccup. No matter what it took, he was saving his cousin._

Unbeknownst to each of the dragon riders, they were all thinking of the same moment. The same horrid display fight between the small dragon and the humongous monster. One with grace and agility, confident in its abilities and his rider's, the other effort and strength, confident in its size and its anger. To the shock-stricken riders it had seemed like a sick dance to the death...

_... Hiccup looked over and saw his friends. For a moment he hesitated. What were they doing here? Why? He knew __**his**__ father was stubborn his whole childhood was a testament to that. But didn't they understand that this was his fight, and his alone? As Toothless hesitated waiting for the Red Death to emerge. He took a deep breath. It didn't matter, they were too late. He and Toothless were the ones who had made her angry and she wanted nothing short of their charred hides. Nothing the others did would make it their fight._

_0o0o0o0_

_Suddenly the mountain exploded in a shower of dirt and rock, toothless backtracked, in time to see a boulder the size as a house fall from the sky from where they had been flying stationary at. The Queen was out. Roaring she opened her old and magma-crusted wings. They sent small waves of sore pain, but her anger told her that it did not matter. Her mind making all new ways that she could relish the troublesome man's death and the death of his pathetic excuse of a dragon. Her massive skull began to feel tendrils of thoughts from not so faraway, but also in fear. When she had first felt the tendril of the unique upstart drawing near, heading straight for Dragon Island she had chuckled wanting to make an example of him and his rider. But then he had the gall to actually fire at her! Fighting her will. She knew that she could snap his mind like a twig but now she wanted to see him squeal in terror. With a wave of will through the tendrils she had sent all the dragons away from the island until after she had finished crunching on the last bone of the night fury. _

_So what were these dragons doing?! Then the first scent of humans came towards her nose and the thoughts of them and their companionship in their tendrils. How dare they defy her! How dare they allow humans on their backs! They were an abomination to the dragon world, a weakness in the chain! Idly she allowed these thoughts to go through the tendrils and her eyes lit up in pleasure as the pain and fear enveloped their minds. And though she allowed them to not only know what she thought of them, and what she planned to do to them in great detail. She kept a small reserve of will to keep them right where they were. _

_Hiccup watched as the Red Death in all her 'glory' gathered her bearings. But before she could completely he whispered to Toothless. _

_"Now." Suddenly in just a mere fraction of a second the black dragon went from a complete standstill to a blur, making a sharp right firing off shots here and there confidently going around and around her. She turned in frustration. So that was the confidence she had felt and smelt... She built up a great amount of gas in the back of her throat. Turning around in circles, she released a continuous line of fire in a circle around her, she saw the red cloth on the upstart's tail be engulfed in the fire but, to her chagrin it didn't light._

_Hiccup looked behind for a moment seeing Toothless's tail leave the ball of fire he didn't quite miss, completely unscathed. He grinned allowing him to feel the victory of finally figuring out how to fireproof clothe. _

_o0o0o0o0_

_Toothless did not allow himself to think, the battle had lasted for two hours already and the only reason he was still alive was instinct. And of course Hiccup, but that was a given. Toothless was beyond exhausted, both physically and mentally. Hiccup tried different things, but Toothless couldn't pay attention, he was barely keeping ahead of her angry slavering jaws as it was and keeping himself free of her will. Toothless banked a hard left at the last second, hearing her crash into the sea column two seconds later. He felt as Hiccup crouched low in anticipation, a split second later he rolled going straight up. Shards of rock fell around. Toothless saw a boulder coming towards them firing a shot he flew through the smokey debris. He slowed for a fraction of a second as Hiccup changed his gear, he dropped like a stone. Just barely being missed by the boulder-sized fireball she had fired sensing his fatigue, and the hesitation in speed. _

_Stoick groaned, Sun'sHope was unresponsive, seeming to be locked in some kind of frozen state, occasionally flapping his wings to stay stationary, all of the dragons were like that. He hated this, what was wrong with the dragons? He came here to help him, not sit here and watch his son lose to monster! His mind did not allow him to think about what would happen if he lost, he had already lost his son once, he wasn't going to again. _

_Astrid watched as Hiccup and Toothless evaded the dragon, seeming to lose options quickly, she didn't know the shot limit of night furies (she had already seen Toothless fire more then the normal shot limit of most dragons) but she knew that eventually he was going to lose. If they didn't do something. She leaned forward and began to whisper to Stormfly. And began to see some sort of progress, small but impactual. _

_Hiccup began to feel a seed of doubt. He had several things he could do in his arsenal, but Hiccup knew Toothless well enough to know that he only had enough time for one more try. And it had to work. If it didn't... We'll there was a reason why he had not wanted his father and Astrid to be here. But he couldn't allow himself to think like that. Taking a deep breath he leaned towards the clouds. Up in the clouds it had already to began to rain. Which might cause a problem, but he wasn't allowing himself to doubt. And Toothless had only enough gas for six more shots._

_The Red Death looked around in circles, she was beginning to tire of this silly game. Why wouldn't they just die? Why couldn't they? It didn't make since to her tyrannical brain. She was stronger, they were weaker, obviously this fight should have ended a long time ago. Suddenly she heard the tell-tale screech of the night fury as he and his rider appeared from the clouds surrounding her. Though he eyes stung as the rain picked up the pace as well as the wind. In quick succession five shots were fired on her hard scales. They had not hurt her but it did renew some of her strength. _

_Hiccup looked behind Toothless as she began to join the chase with new vigor. _

_"Okay, okay." He muttered. "Showtime." He leaned forward in anticipation of Toothless flying towards the island below. She howled behind them in triumph. She had taken the bait, now just to sink her... _

_The ground seemed to come to meet them, and Hiccup could feel Toothless's anxiety. But he knew they had to be closer. Soon. But not yet._

_Astrid paused for just a fraction of a second and lost all leeway with Stormfly in just that small moment. But it hadn't mattered at that moment. All she could do was stare in amazement as Toothless was just a black blur gliding at an unimaginable speed towards the island. And the humongous monster fall after him. She wasn't even sure that the Red Death saw anything beyond her anger, and her desire to kill the Night Fury. She wish she knew what Hiccup's plan was. Was this part of it? Or did something happen in the clouds, something bad? Suddenly the black blur slowed considerably as he suddenly turned around in midair firing his last shot straight into the Red Death's open mouth and into the vast amount of gas she had built up in the back of her throat. And before their very eyes began to explode, fires seeming to catch everywhere on her body. They watched as Toothless used the last of his strength to move away from her massive bulk, allowing her room to collapse onto the island. _

_The observers saw it before they did the tail coming out of nowhere, but Toothless made an adjustment at the last second barely getting out the way. But what Toothless didn't see because of the smoke, and what the other dragon riders also didn't see was the sea column that seemed to appear from out nowhere. Toothless saw it at the last second trying to turn. _

_Hiccup never knew what had hit him and separated him from the dragon. He didn't hear as Toothless getting over the shock of striking the column with enough force to take his breath away, screeching, crying for Hiccup. He didn't see as his dragon and best friend scrambled to have some kind form of flight to catch him. _

_Toothless knew he couldn't fly, not without the prosthetic tail fin rigged for him to control. But he could at least catch up with his subconscious rider and defend him from the fall. He barely caught up with the man before the fire enveloped them. He caught him with his forepaws clutching him to his stomach as he had often done for sleep. And closed his eyes. To open his eyes with pain and Hiccup's father before him. Apologizing, in pain..._

**_A/N: I came up with Heidi for two reasons: 1.) Gothi would never go into a battle like the one that they had gone head on into with the knowledge she had. she would HAVE to have a assistant, she's not exactly getting any younger, you know 2.) it was too big of deal for them just to have someone with rudimentary training to fix. _**

**_ the next chapter will be called 'Recovery of the Heart'_**

**_final update: 11/11/15_**


	19. Recovery of the Heart

_**A/N: I noticed while I re-read the previous chapter that I never explained where the rest of the Berkians came from or how Bucket lost his hand if the Red Death never gave them the time of day, so I decided to clarify in this chapter.**_

_**P.S. I thought I would have a little fun in this chapter. I may or may not ever mention his coma dream again (at least parts of it) but if you don't like it, that's why there are such a things as reviews. (Just sayin') also it's AU, meaning anything can happen right?... **_

_**I'm sorry it took SOOO long for me to finish/post this chapter, but I kept going through it and finding myself either loving it or hating it with a passion, so I took a break, until I could get my head screwed on straight about this chapter. I know that 'sorry' can never truly make it okay to just put you on an unexpected hiatus, but I don't know what else to say.**_

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

Chapter Nineteen: Recovery of the Heart.

**_... I opened my eyes to nothing but darkness, but yet I could feel the fire sting my skin..._**

Toothless sighed and rested his head on his paws, never allowing his eyes to stray from Hiccup. The door opened and Toothless recognized Astrid's soft tread. If he wasn't so worried about Hiccup he would've smiled. He knew Hiccup better than fish, yet he couldn't deny that he had no idea how Hiccup would react to know that the girl he had loved for the past five years; never believing that she would, or could, love him back, came and sat by him every day for an hour if not more for the past two weeks.

Gothi came not that far behind, checking his pulse, temperature, and his stump. And left just as quickly, Toothless knew that she was also looking out for the other injured Berkians. Toothless didn't remember seeing the ships come, or had known that Stoick had told them to follow them, he only knew that the Red Death's destruction had caused some injuries. The most serious being the loss of a hand on a man named 'Bucket'. Nor did he care all that much. All that mattered was Hiccup.

_**... I was lost in a maze of fire and darkness. Seeming to never end. Every step sizzled as I stepped over coals of fire, yet somehow echoing as if in a deep cavern. A deep pain seemed to have made itself comfortable in my left leg. It made no sense to me, what was going on? Who was I? **__Where__** was I? I couldn't help myself, I began to panic. I was all alone, and that felt... Wrong...**_

Toothless's ear raised for a moment hearing an irregularity in his breathing pattern. Astrid had not noticed. But Toothless knew it was there. He had been right here, never to leave his side, memorizing his face, memorizing the sound of his breathing for the entire time. And Toothless could have staked his life on the fact that Hiccup was breathing faster and shallower, like he often did while having a nightmare. Toothless casually raised himself from his spot that he chosen by the fireplace, the place that gave him a clear advantage on Hiccup and anyone who entered the room. Resting his head gently next to Hiccup's hand, breathing on it, allowing the man to know that his best friend and companion was right there. By his side, never to leave. Yet wishing that Hiccup's hand would move, would pet his nose, Toothless sighed when Hiccup hadn't even twitched.

_**... Suddenly a deep throated roar seemed to come from out of nowhere, a hot wave blew through my hair. Yet somehow it seemed to resonate from my left hand. I looked down at it. Was this my hand? It seemed familiar and foreign at the same time. **_

_**I examined the details of my hand, flexing it, rubbing my fingers together. Allowing my mind to comprehend the messages that it was being sent. Why would the wave of heat come from my hand?...**_

The fingers twitched. Just a fraction, but for Toothless it meant the world. He peered closely, looking for any sign that Hiccup was going to wake up.

_**... The hairs on the back of my neck began to raise. I whipped my head back and forth searching for the green eyes I could feel that were watching me. Wait... Green? How did I know that they were green? What was **__green__**?...**_

Astrid was confused she had watched as Toothless come over to Hiccup. Which surprised her. Toothless had hardly left his spot once in the past two weeks. Not knowing or understanding his reasoning, she still felt it important for her to get the Chief. Toothless didn't even react as she ran out the door. His eyes never leaving Hiccup's face for one moment.

**_... Taking a deep breath I told myself to calm down. Freaking out was not going to help anyone... Much less myself. I scrunched my brows, realizing I had learnt something about myself: I cared about others. I put others before myself. I smiled at the thought of being such a good person. But the smile soon faded as I began to hear a deep throaty breathy sound, that seemed to shake the whole world. Coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. I ran hearing the sizzles and echoes as my feet slapped against the burning coals. Running to nowhere in particular, just hoping to get away from that... Whatever had been making that noise. The pain increasing with each step. Turning this way and that, left right, right again! Dead end. Turn around, gotta keep ahead of that Voice... I stopped so suddenly I almost fell onto the coals. I couldn't feel the coals through my boots, but I wasn't too keen to find out what would happen if my bare skin touched the coals..._**

Stoick rushed into the house. And seeing Toothless crooning to his boy.

"What's wrong, Toothless?" He asked hesitantly. Toothless began to butt Hiccup's cheek in desperation. Toothless could feel that he had been so close to Hiccup, but could feel him slipping through his grasp.

**_... A door, nothing special as far as I could tell, a few spots showing wear from the weather, tear from neglect. The metal showing rust and a desperate need of oil. I could tell right away that it had been at least five years since the door had seen any real care. I took a step forward pausing._**

**_"Why would I know that?" I spoke allowed..._**

Toothless's eyes widened as Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed, groaning. '_Come on Hiccup, come back to me, my Pal_.' He thought.

_**... I hesitated I wanted to go through that door, but something was telling me not to. A growl rose from behind a wall to my right. Making the decision for me. Without thought I opened and went through closing the door, not even thinking to find out what was on the other side of the door. I hunched my back as I felt a breeze whip through my shaggy locks, and heat on my back, hearing something breathing. Afraid to see what was behind me I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath I turned around...**_

Toothless whined as he landed on his designated spot with a dejected air. All he wanted was his friend, why wouldn't he wake up?

_**... The ocean seemed to pause as if to exhale, making a breathing sort of sound. Surprisingly I knew what it was, I felt the breeze come and blow softly threw my locks ruffling them softly. I barely noticed as I looked up seeing the reason for the heat on my back. I looked back at the door, not because I wanted to go back there, but to know where it was for reference. **_

_**It was gone. I choked back a gasp of surprise. What was happening? Suddenly silence. **_

0o0o0o0

I opened my eyes to see a girl looking down at me with worry in her blue eyes. Her blonde hair swinging from her braid.

"Hiccup?" She said softly as if afraid I would suddenly disappear. I smiled hesitantly. My mind hungrily taking in that new information.

"Hiccup." I said back. She frowned slightly. But it did not detract her beauty.

"Are you all right?" She asked, unsure.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes became troubled.

"you don't remember?" She asked. I frowned at that. What did she want me to remember?

"You were in an accident."

"An... Accident?..." She smiled sadly.

"I should get the doctor" she said suddenly.

"Wait! You have to tell me! Where am I?" She turned around and looked at me for a second, contemplating her next move.

"Berk Memorial Hospital on Night Fury St." My blank stare was lost on her as she turned around and exited the door.

"_Night Fury_..." I said the words slowly allowing my mouth to feel the words, trying to understand what they meant, and why they felt important. Now that the girl... Or I suppose she was a young woman was gone, the room did not hold that much appeal. Completely white and stark. There was a window, but it was too far away for me to see anything but the blue skies. The same color as the strange beautiful young woman's eyes...

"Mr. Haddock? Hi, my name is Dr. G. Othi this is nurse Heidi Deputy. How are you feeling?" Dr. Othi was looking at me expectantly, but my mind had other important questions than hers.

"What does the G stand for?" Her wrinkled face gave a small smile.

"Genevieve."

"I see..." I said. "I understand why you just go by G." I paused. "What's my name?" She came closer to the bed and placed her hand on my forehead. Frowning slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the young woman slide through the door and lean against the wall.

"Hiccup H. Haddock. Age: 20 birth: 04/15/95" I frowned as that last bit had no meaning whatsoever.

"What happened to the ocean? A-a-and the...um maze...?" Dr. Othi and nurse Deputy shared a frown.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have been here since the accident... And while we live in a small community on Long Island... You haven't been near the ocean since the first of the year... Perhaps you are remembering something of your past..." She stopped because I was already shaking my head. "And as for the maze... Well I am told by your father, the founder of this fine community, that you have a love for puzzles."

"I can consent to that." Said the young woman. Tired of calling her that I finally gained the courage to ask her a question that had been bugging me.

"Who are you?" She visibly flinched as if I had given her the equivalent of a hard punch in the gut in words.

"Astrid... Your fiancé." I furrowed my brow at the strange word. "We are to be married in two months." I began to choke on my own saliva, going into a coughing fit. Her eyes widened in worry.

Suddenly the door imploded inward as a massive bull of a man with bright red hair entered the room. The man searched desperately around the room until his eyes laid upon me.

"Hiccup!" He said in relief. By then nurse Deputy and come back in with a cup of water and I had mostly had the cough under control. But the man acted as if the cough was a sign of my impeding doom. Looking to Dr. Othi for help. She raised a wrinkled hand from her clipboard, telling him in that one gesture that I was all right.

"Oh Hiccup. You have no idea how worried I was." I gave him a quizzical look. "Hiccup?..." Dr. Othi placed a hand on his massive arm and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Haddock, but it appears that your son has amnesia." So much was happening and so fast that I didn't even react to finding out that the man was my father, even though I knew we shared nothing in common. I shook my head tired of making revelations without noticing.

"What is this... Accident, that you mentioned?" Both Astrid and my father opened their mouths to answer. But it was Dr. Othi who interjected.

"I'm sorry Mr. Haddock, but perhaps you are not quite ready for you to learn that quite yet." She hadn't finished before I was shaking my head.

"No, I want to know."

"I'm-" she began, but I stopped her with a question that brooked no argument.

"Have you ever had amnesia, Gothi?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"And it's G. Othi." I gave her a blank look. "You called me Gothi."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't matter, the fact is I woke up in a maze, a maze! With no idea who I was or why, much less where I was. And since you have never had amnesia you can't possibly know what is going on inside my head, you can't understand the agony of not knowing who you are, or what happened to you. And to be honest I'm scared. You have the answers, but you won't give them to me. Do you know how..."I paused, realizing I was one notch from yelling at her. Licking my lips I continued more calmly. "Do you know how frustrating that is? I am completely dependent on you, so please I'm begging you! Don't leave me in the dark."

What I saw next took me by surprise, it was no longer than a split second but there was no denying that the world around changed for a moment to the scene with the ocean, that split moment like a flashback to the scene from when I opened the door. What was going on?

"It happened on Draco Street." Said Astrid, evenly steady but with pain underlying her words. "The stress from our wedding got to you in a way... I couldn't stop. You had your best friend with you, Toothless, though I had no idea what his real name was, even though he was going to be our best man, you were taking a walk with him, Toothless had been mute his entire life, but that never stopped you from communicating to him. It was like you could read his mind, kinda scary in my opinion." I didn't stop her from describing Toothless, though I knew she was just stalling.

"The red corvette had come out of nowhere and crashed, going through the both of you in the process. Toothless... Hiccup I'm sorry but h-he... Died." I just sat there in shock. I didn't understand but I knew that this Toothless meant a lot to me even though I could not remember him.

"Who?" I began, but she apparently thought I meant who had killed my 'best friend' and gave me amnesia.

"Ruby Tantalus, was the driver."

"Don't worry Hiccup, she's not going to ever bother you again- the crash killed her as well." Said my father. I just nodded, Dr. Othi began to usher them out the door saying something about me needing rest. But I wasn't ready to sleep yet. Something about the story was bothering me. I could tell there was a grain of truth to the story but the details were all wrong.

I tried to visualize this man Toothless, so that I could somehow grieve for the loss of him, but I didn't know him, how could someone be sad for someone's death if they can't remember them?

0o0o0o0

Weeks went by, small revelations came constantly, as always surprising me, but the split scene never happened again. My memory appeared to be coming back, but the pain in my leg never left. Though everyone assured me that my memory was coming back I felt that they were wrong. They showed me pictures, they told me my life, mainly by my father, who had told me his name was Stoick, and Astrid. But I always felt that it was wrong, something was off about the world, especially since they never allowed me to leave the white room, and they refused to tell me details about the world: What was the weather like? Where was Long Island? How was my mother? What was the politics like? It was like the world only went as far as I could imagine, and that thought disturbed me more than anything else.

{~}

The wedding came closer and closer, though Astrid had suggested that we 'bump' the date till at least I remembered the proposal, but I was sure that by than I was going to go crazy. The white in the morning was blinding, almost painful, but nothing as painful as not knowing who I was, even the pain in my leg was nothing comparatively speaking. I began to look forward to the wedding, partially because it meant that I would be allowed to leave the bleak room. Though whenever I mentioned this nurse Deputy and Dr. Othi gave doubtful, sidelong glances that began to worry me... Was I a prisoner? It was a question I couldn't help but contemplate...

{~}

The pain pulsed often as if telling me this was all real despite my doubts about the split scene, but I didn't want to believe it, something was seriously wrong. The glances were starting to become disconcerting, till even Astrid and my father began to give them. I felt less and less like a patient and more like a prisoner, or more accurately an experiment. Waiting to see what I would do under the circumstances.

{~}

The lies were so obvious, that it pained me to think that my 'fiancé ' was lying to me... I could 'remember' through a revelation that I cared about her a great deal. But something about the whole affair smelled fishy. But it was like someone gave a guy a picture with most of the coloring erased and told him to find all the mistakes or differences. But that someone forgot to give him the original, making it near impossible to know that there was mistakes or differences even if all of the coloring was there.

It was beyond frustrating.

{~}

A great distraction was the daily visits by my father and Astrid, though I didn't know if I loved them or not. My life in the Room was beyond boring, but on the other hand... They fed me nothing but lies, and the inability to remember the truth was almost as painful as the boredom.

They often told about how 'loving' I was, or more specifically, they were. Sadly I knew that was wrong, though why Astrid would be looking forward to our wedding while not loving me made no sense to me. The worst part of it is they only tell me things that pertained to me in some way, nothing about who she really is, her past... Who was she really?

{~}

I kept having this dream, and it was back to that scene. Just before I found myself in this Room.

_... The ocean crashed lazily against the beach, and slowly receded, the black rocks jutting out from the sand, shaped from years of tide. The sand itself almost white, though dark where the water constantly reached it. I could hear the almost 'hush' sound the ocean gave in my ears, allowing the ocean to give the raspy, breathing sound that had scared me in that moment from leaving the maze. As always I couldn't stop myself from looking up at the sky seeing the burning sun, squinting, feeling it's heat against my skin. Though warm, a quick relief from the burning fires of the maze. _

_I swung around to look at the 5- yr- old neglected door, but as always, it was gone. But unlike what had happened in real life, it went on..._

_The sand by me had footprints, almost glowing, demanding me to follow, but unable to deviate from my original path, meaning I was frozen, unable to move. Only to notice that they were __**my**__ footprints leading to a far off cliff that looked over something. But I had not seen it before I was in the Room, I could not go. _

_I could hear sounds from beyond the cliff, people were down there. I would strain each time to move but always unsuccessful. I could __**feel**__ it that all I had to do was look over the cliff and the truth would make itself clear. _

But I always woke feeling like I was so close yet so far. The dream never deviated, and came every night. Just as vivid as a memory.

{~}

Occasionally I would hear the breathing and feel the hot wind as if I was still in the maze, as if the Room was an extension of the maze. The growling began to become relaxing, comforting to a point even. For the simplest reason: it was real. Somehow I could tell that it was real. How? I didn't know, only that it was.

{~}

I knew that the photos were lies. Toothless may have had existed at one point, but the man that looked up at me from the pieces of paper I knew were wron...

0o0o0o0

_...g._

"Hey." Said Astrid, I looked up from my entry in my journal slamming the book shut. She frowned slightly, she knew that Dr. Othi had suggested I write down my thoughts and memories, but I also knew that my father and her wanted to see what I wrote down. But I refused to allow them, I was afraid they would think I was paranoid. Perhaps I was, I don't know or care anymore.

"Hey." I said without affection or... Well any emotion.

"Was I interrupting?" I looked down at the book in my lap.

"No."

"You want some Yaknog?" Something told me to say no.

"Sure." I should have said no. Astrid sat on the corner of my bed, compiling her thoughts while I swallowed the worst thing I have ever tasted in my life. She nodded towards the book.

"Have you remembered anything?" I shook my head. She pursed her lips. I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw a look of determination cross her face.

"Stoick is visiting later."

"That's nice." She frowned.

"Don't you want him to visit you?"

"Of course." She stared at me looking at my complexion, I couldn't tell if she was trying to memorize my features or figure out what was going on inside my head. I tried to believe in the former, I was beginning to feel like I was paranoid, and that it had been my imagination, but I could not shake the feeling. No matter what I said or felt.

0o0o0o0

She left not that soon after, upset and frustrated by my simple answers. Leaving me numb and alone. My leg ached abominably. I felt that I was missing something, something that was in front of my face. But what was it?

There was a knock on the door, my father's eyes looking at me with love. An odd look. Strange. Abnormal.

"How are you doing Hiccup?"

"Fine." He stood there uncomfortable, looking everywhere. Strange indeed.

"You want me to tell you a story?" Something snapped inside me, for some reason I had no patience for their lies. Maybe it was because I was tired of having the same dream every night, or perhaps it was because I was tired of feeling like I was paranoid, or maybe I was just done.

"Okay, tell me about the... 'Accident'." I said the last word showing how I didn't believe that is what happened. "Oh and this time leave out the lies. I may not remember, but I can tell that you are lying to me! And you are supposed to be my father!" I admonished. Suddenly Astrid, Dr. Othi, and Deputy were there, but I don't remember hearing the door open.

"All right. The truth." Said Astrid. She pointed to my journal, and as I watched it opened of its own accord. Flipping to the first page, but instead of words scrawled across the pages there were drawings, drawings that I could tell were by my hand. And they came to life illustrating the story as they told it.

"You ran away five years ago, leaving everyone that you cared about for a dragon named Toothless, simply because he loved you. Your father, Astrid, your entire village considered you a nuisance. You left them behind believing none of them cared... Or loved you." Said 'Stoick' I watched as the page flipped to show me, five years ago, sneak into a beautiful cove and fly off with a black dragon.

"But you came back, it hadn't been part of your plan, you were just planning to take care of the Queen of all dragons of this part of the world: the Red Death. But you were seen, and convinced to come home." Said Othi. I watched on the next page Astrid gently lead me to a village. The sounds that came from the journal sounding much like in my dream. This was over the cliff. This was Berk.

"They tried to convince you that they did love you, that they regretted how they treated you as a child, but though you never held it against them, you couldn't believe them. You spent all of your life being treated like you were nothing. And though you never believed them that you were nothing, you still began to believe that you were unlovable. You couldn't believe them, you didn't know how to let them in. Too many years of pain, too many years of neglect. You had created a wall to protect yourself, to protect yourself from the depression and loneliness the life you led held." Said Deputy. The next page showed my father vehemently told me that he loved and regretted nothing more than making me believe otherwise. And the doubt in my eyes as I tried to believe, wanted to believe. But the memories too sharp. My own self-doubt beating his words, molding them into nothing less than lies.

"And you tried, trust me you tried, but in the end you couldn't open yourself up. And after a near miss. You decided that the best course of action was not to let the rest of Berk take the fall with or for you. But you would take the fall alone. And Toothless, but you don't sleep without your dragon and friend. So of course it is obvious that he would go with you to the death if he had to." Said 'Astrid' the next page showing me begin to leave, only to have Astrid stop me. And kiss me.

"Did he really die?" I interjected.

"No." Said Othi.

"Why would you lie?" And I instantly felt silly. These last few months they have done nothing but lie to me. Othi just smiled, as if knowing what went into my head, and saw no reason to answer.

"Of course your father didn't see it that way, he had already lost you once, he wasn't prepared to again. It is a good thing that he had, or you would most likely be dead. If nothing short of the infection in your leg." Said 'Stoick' I looked down at my lower left leg.

"What happened to it?" He nodded again at the book. It showed the end of the battle with the Red Death. And the crash against the sea column, showing as Toothless had tried to turn leaving my left leg exposed and forcing it to take the blunt of the impact. As I watched, I cringed in pain remembering it with perfect clarity.

"You have been in a coma since." Said Deputy.

"So what is all this, the Room, the maze, the ocean?" He gestured around widely with my arms.

"Recovery."

"Recovery." I repeated stupidly. "How is this recovery, exactly? What's the purpose of making me feel like I'm paranoid? Like I'm going crazy?"

"We hadn't meant it to be obvious, it of course would have gone just great if you had not hit so close to the truth." Said 'Astrid'. I thought back to what happened before I saw the split scene.

_..."Doesn't matter, the fact is I woke up in a maze, a maze. With no idea who I was or why, much less where I was. And since you have never had amnesia you can't possibly know what is going on inside my head, you can't understand the agony of not knowing who you are, or what happened to you. And to be honest I'm scared. You have the answers, but you won't give them to me. Do you know how..."I paused realizing I was one notch from yelling at her. Licking my lips I continued more calmly. "Do you know how frustrating that is? I am completely dependent on you, so please I'm begging you! Don't leave me in the dark."..._

"What part was it?" I asked.

"All of it. The agony of not knowing who you are or what has happened to you had been frightening, your mind chose to protect you from the truth till you could adequately heal, both physically and mentally. You are dependent on us to tell you." Said Othi.

"If you... Are me... But a part of my... Mind... Then why don't you just let me remember?" Astrid gave me a sad smile.

"We are a figment of your imagination. Granted we get the memories and understanding and words from the part of your brain that you can never be truly conscious about. We are hallucinations from a deeply scarred heart that needed to learn to let go of the past and look to the future."

"So basically I'm trapped her until my **heart** recovers." I said firmly, not really a question, but Stoick nodded anyway. "Why you four? Why no one else? Why you four specifically?"

"Stoick is your father. A man that you look up to with pride. And is probably the only one besides Astrid who can truly heal your heart. Astrid is the girl you have been in love with since before you left Berk. And Gothi and Heidi are the ones that are physically healing you. You have memories of Gothi helping you as a child for your injuries, you knew that she could help heal you." After a smile Othi continues. "And we are the ones that are normally by your side in reality."

Satisfied that I knew everything. I laid back my head and closed my eyes. I felt Astrid's hand gently graze the side of my face, parting my hair out of my face. Before I knew it memories flooded my mind.

0o0o0o0

Toothless dejectedly stared at Hiccup. Sighing he raised himself up and went out for a second. Carelessly throwing open the door out of his way. Later with the minuscule amount of fish that he had eaten settling in his stomach, he went back in. He hated to be away more than a few minutes from his side, but he couldn't tell if it did any good. Hiccup's condition never changed. Though his injuries are all but healed, the stump just a red scar, all tenderness gone. But Hiccup would not wake. Toothless refused to give up hope, but he couldn't help but feel the hopelessness of the situation at times like these. His only true happiness was the fact that he was still breathing. Though his mind couldn't help but wonder how long that would last. After all these years, all the careful planning... And it wasn't enough. Somehow that seemed to describe how life worked. You give your best and life throws it back in your face, laughing, jeering at you. Making you wonder why you even bothered to try at all in the first place.

Toothless started in surprise, seeing Hiccup move, ever so slightly. His body seeming to relax... As if he was doing nothing but sleeping. Toothless felt an incredible urge to leap in joy. Toothless came closer, looking into the face that he knew better than his own. And watched slowly as Hiccup's eyes opened slowly, confused but open. Toothless bounded everywhere in joy, his best friend was awake.

"Toothless?..." He said hesitantly. The dream of his coma faded the moment he opened his eyes, but the lesson he learnt, didn't. It was time to move on.

Toothless came bounding back to his side, licking his face. Hiccup laughed. The sound brought Astrid into the room, relief and happiness evident on her face. She hung back unsure if he wanted her near him.

"Astrid." She smiled. He gestured for her to come. Slowly she did.

"I'm sorry for... Everything." He said.

"It's not your fault." She said softly, as if she was afraid of hurting him. He shook his head.

"No. It is my fault... It just seemed to be to good to be true. This was all I ever wanted, I left still hoping. But even then... My hope was all that kept me going, I never blamed you or my father or Berk, I blamed myself. My hope was to change who I was, to be better, to be the perfect heir, the perfect son, the perfect guy. But I'm not. I couldn't be perfect physically, by Berk standards, but I thought that if I was strong in mind I could be what all of you wanted.

"But I failed, and failed, and failed many times over. And the standard had never changed. I left believing I was a failure, I couldn't change, anymore than I could change the standard of strength. I left knowing that Toothless never cared, in his eyes I was already perfect, I didn't need to change. I learned to get over those thoughts, but when I came back... They came back, but those thoughts wasn't able to do what it normally did, Berk didn't agree with those thoughts anymore. I was lost and scared. I thought those wounds that the pain had caused to my heart had healed, they only had been numbed by Toothless's love. Bu-"

"You are not a failure. And you are strong. You are strong of heart." He stared at her. "The strongest I know." Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her, and finally began to feel that his heart was actually going to heal.

**_A/N: Ruby - red, Tantalus - death (the roman god of death that literally interprets into 'death'.)_**

**_ One last chapter!_**

**_Final update:11/11/15_**


	20. To Be Continued

_**the characters belong to Cressida Cowell, the storyline that this story is based off of is owned by Dreamworks/ Dean Dublois.**_

Chapter Twenty: To Be Continued...

Life now was different for Hiccup. For one; he was happy. Some nights he would wake from a cold sweat, nightmares filled with a white room, lost, alone and scared. But he wouldn't remember his nightmares when he awoke. And it never bothered him, because he would always have Toothless there. He had Astrid, who each day he had grown closer to. His father, who never failed to show his pride towards his son every chance he could. He had never been more loved than he was then. To know that he was appreciated, wanted, needed, loved by the people that mattered most in his life each and every day gave him a kind of strength that he had no idea he was lacking.

Occasionally he would get antsy and would feel the need to bolt with Toothless off into the great unknown that the sky and sea hid from view. At first Stoick and Astrid was afraid that by his leaving, he would never come back, but that was never the case.

Months went by, Hiccup balancing training the Berkians on dragon riding, and training to be the chief they wanted him to be. But for once he felt that he could finally believe in happily ever after that included more than just Toothless in his life. What could go wrong?

0o0o0o0

Stefan looked nervously at the strange man. His gaze terrifying and yet impassive. The moment the words had left the stranger's mouth he had shown a resolve to know the answer. But why did the answer matter? So what if a small black dragon has been sighted flying over the village many times in the past five years? The dragon had never bothered the village, it wasn't like it was a nuisance.

"Yes." He answered shakily.

"When was the last time it was sighted." The trader shook his head, he didn't know, and he wasn't sure he should tell the stranger, something about him was both unsettling and mysterious. Something told Stefan to not tell him the answer. "I want to know."

"I do not know." He said with confidence he didn't feel, pretending like the stranger had not given a dangerous tone under his tone. The bulky shoulders covered in a black-scaled hide of the man lifted and fell as the stranger sighed dramatically. He toyed with the the staff he held in his right hand. Not even bothering to look at Stefan.

"Are you positive?" His voice almost bored. Stefan nodded vigorously. Suddenly with well ease and practice Drago thrust the staff's point into the man's heart.

Smiling down at the dying man, he whispered. "Than I have no further use of you or your services."

Drago carelessly walked over the dead trader, looking at the deep sea and the boundless sky. '_Where are you hiding, Night Fury?' _He thought. A hunt was just the thing to get his blood to boil again. It's been so long since he had fun.

0o0o0o0

CloudJumper slowly released his four wings as his rider came stealthily and slid on his back with ease and long practice, they needed to find this 'black dragon' once and for all, because now Drago was searching for him. The stakes were higher. And the sky may look boundless, but even the sky has a limit. The race was on...

0o0o0o0

Toothless sighed in contentment, burping loudly. Enjoying the sound of Hiccup's laughter as he laughed at the sight Toothless was. So it seemed did Stoick, as he smiled at the sound of it.

Even though Toothless felt that he finally was 'home'. He felt like that a storm was coming, and somehow it would revolve around him, why? Why couldn't Hiccup and him just catch a break? Why did he feel that his whole world was about to fall apart?

_... Toothless was afraid, his nerves on edge, Hiccup was taken by Alvin the Treacherous, being forced to train him and his men to be dragon masters, and Toothless didn't want to imagine how far that man's evil will go to get that information. How far can Hiccup handle before he breaks? Hiccup is such a small boy, easy to hurt. But Toothless knew that Hiccup had always been stronger in his heart and his mind than he was with his body. He just had to trust Hiccup to be strong enough, till Toothless could rescue him..._

_ ...To be continued..._

_**A/N: I'm sorry guys, I do not think that I will be getting around to the second story to 'Where No One Goes' series 'Toothless Lost' in a little while, mostly I've kinda been HTTYDed out. And I'm sure you could see that with how 'fast' I have written these couple of chapters (though some of it was writer's block) but I could try my best, if you are willing to wait long periods of time for a chapter. 'Toothless Lost' will be exactly that Toothless's lost, stolen and it shows how Hiccup will deal with the loss of his best friend that hadn't left his side in five years, how far would he go? Where is the line in sand that he can't cross, and does he care if he does cross it? And obviously I'm having a couple of the HTTYD 2 characters thrown in, don't know if I'll throw in the love triangle with Ruffnut (or is it a love square if you throw Eret in?) for reasons I'm up-ing the rating to T for the second story, mostly because it's going to be more touchy (kinda like how this last chapter was) And will most likely continue this flashback through out the story. **_

_**Or I've recently came upon a great idea on a HTTYD modern AU, though I'm having a hard time figuring out how to write the first chapter, it is called 'Meaning Of' it will be put into two parts, ten chapters each and each part will be the meaning of a word (sheltered and shelter) it's kind of a Repunzel story, and each chapter will be his (Hiccup) feelings for each meaning of that word going to protected to confined, and his story as he gets to that feeling. obviously Astrid will be his heroine ;) **_

_**You can go on my profile and vote, I'll be having a poll. POLL STILL OPEN!**_

_**final update: 11/11/15**_


End file.
